Cabos sueltos
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac ha cometido un error, mientras sigue tras la pista de un asesino, lo podra corregir o le costara su carrera?Bienvenidos Gracias por seguir la historia
1. Reclutas

xxxxx

"Vaya nuevos reclutas"Jo le dijo sonriendo a Mac

"No son reclutas, son tecnicos"Mac le respondió serio

"Porque los tratas como reclutas?"

"Ja, que quieres decir con eso?"

"Solo das ordenes"

"Jo soy el jefe, ese es mi trabajo dar ordenes"

Mac y Jo salieron de la oficina de Mac, recibieron a un grupo de veinte tecnicos, "Buenas tardes, van a seguir una serie de procedimientos los que resalten, serán aceptados en el programa, queremos un trabajo bien hecho, de ustedes solo espero dedicacion, responsabilidad y honestidad"los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos "la detective Jo Danville los va a orientar por ahora, van a ir pasando por distintas estaciones de trabajo, van a procesar distintos tipos de evidencia, si tienen alguna duda no duden en buscarme,Gracias"

El grupo de jóvenes siguió a Jo, Mac entro en su oficina una joven lo siguió toco la puerta de su oficina, Mac la miro fijamente y le hizo una señal para que entrara,"En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Crei que usted nos iba a entrenar"Mac la miro serio.

"En su momento lo haré,Cual es tu nombre?"

"Samantha Matinson"

"Alcanza al grupo, te vas a perder la inducción"

"En realidad, me interesa aprender de usted"

"Esta es mi primera enseñanza,sigue mis ordenes, ve con el grupo"

"Solo quiero"

"Resaltar"Mac dijo serio"Te estas equivocando, no me gusta repetir mis ordenes,ve con el grupo"

"Disculpe"la joven salio de la oficina de Mac, el se sentó en su silla, comenzo a revisar unos informenes,Adam entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Boss por que tantos reclutas?"Adam le entrego un informe a Mac

Mac miro fijamente a Adam"Es parte de un programa de entrenamiento"

"Woao hay muchas chicas lindas"

"Si esto te va a distraer te cambio de turno"

"No Boss, no me va a distraer"

"Bien ve a trabajar"

El teléfono de Mac sonó"Taylor"

"Mac"

"Dime Stella"

"Tengo rastros de droga que pertenecen a uno de tus casos"

"No entiendo, que estas tratando de decir?"

"Como tu evidencia termino en mi caso?"

"La robaron, de que caso hablamos?"Mac dijo molesto

"NY12783"Mac buscaba en su computadora

"Es del ano pasado,voy a ir al deposito"

"Mac ten cuidado, si alguien robo la evidencia debe haber tenido el suficiente acceso como para poder sacarla"

"Se lo que piensas un policía"

"Cual es el caso en el que trabajas?"

"Cacería de Brujas"

"Caceria de Brujas?"

"Si, tengo un serial, te envié la información"Mac miraba su computadora, "Vaya esto luce mal, como vas?"

"No muy bien, asesina a mujeres de 25 a 30 anos, son encontradas quemadas en estos símbolos que son atribuidos a hechiceria"

"Cuantas van?"

"Ocho, Mac necesito que investigues quien robo esa evidencia, hasta ahora es una de mis pocas pistas" "Bien lo haré"Mac suspiro

"Que?"

"Cuando nos visitas Stella?haces falta por aquí"

"Hago falta o te hago falta"Mac suspiro

"Ambas"

"Cuando lo atrape,voy por ti"Mac sonrió

"Bien, espero que sea pronto,voy por tu evidencia"

Hawkes intersecto a Mac saliendo se acerco con un joven"Mac la información que pediste"

"Bien como van?"

"Bien Mac, el es Charlie, mi sombra"dijo Hawkes,Mac sonrió.

"Es la mejor manera que aprendan"Mac le enviaba un mensaje a Jo"Deposito de evidencias encuentrame ahí"

"No tienes el tuyo?"

"No en su momento todos van a trabajar conmigo"

"Tortura de novatos"dijo Hawkes, Charlie lo miro asustado.

"Preparación de novatos"Mac palmeo el hombro de Charlie"Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla"

"Gracias Señor"dijo Charlie timidamente.

"No me digas señor, estas aquí para aprender"

"Gracias señor"

Mac sonrió"Ven conmigo Charlie"Hawkes sonrió Charlie lo miro asustado Mac empezó a caminar y Charlie lo seguía, Mac bajo al deposito de evidencias con Charlie, se dirigió al encargado, "Necesito la evidencia de este caso"el le entrego una hoja.

"Va a tomar tiempo es de hace un ano"

"Ahora, Mac saco su identificacion y se la enseno"

"Detective Taylor, toma tiempo buscarla"

"Si es necesario lo hare personalmente"Jo llego estaba con Samantha"Quiero que me explique como la evidencia de este caso termino en New Orleans?"

"No entiendo"dijo el hombre asustado.

"Yo tampoco, pero lo cierto es que la evidencia esta allá y no aquí"el hombre le abrió la puerta a Mac.

"Voy a buscar en los libros quien fue la persona que obtuvo acceso a ella, ustedes pueden revisar lo que consideren necesario"

"Gracias"Mac buscaba la caja de evidencia, Jo revisaba el libro Samantha lo fotografiaba.

"Le falta una pagina"dijo Samantha a Jo

"Que?no creo es están los correlativos"dijo Jo mirando a Samantha

"No vea aquí esta la marca"Mac se acerco a Samantha y tomo el libro lo detallaba,Charlie seguía buscando la caja de evidencia.

"Tiene razón,buen trabajo, levanta un informe y llevense el libro para analizarlo"Mac dijo molesto, Samantha le sonrió a Mac, ellos salieron del deposito con la evidencia, Mac hablaba por teléfono con Stella en su oficina "Tenias razón, no solo robaron evidencia del deposito alteraron los libros, he abierto una investigación"

"Crees que robaron la droga y de alguna manera se la vendieron a mi asesino"

"Si es lo que pienso"

"Hay que averiguar quien fue?el puede tener una descripción"

"Entiendo"Samantha toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac el le hizo una señal para que entrara, ella le enseno una pantalla a Mac,el leía con atención"Espera Stella, comparalo con la caligrafía de los encargados del deposito"

"Si senor"Samantha dijo, ella esperaba a Mac dentro de su oficina.

"Mac te voy a dejar, vamos detrás de una pista"

"Bien Stella cuidate"

"Tu también Mac"

Mac colgó y miro fijamente a Samantha,"Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"En realidad"Samantha se acerco mas a Mac, el la miro serio"Me gustaría saber si en algún momento podríamos hablar en privado"

"Dime, en que te puedo ayudar?"

"No aquí"

"No creo que sea correcto, si es hacerca del trabajo lo podemos hacer aquí"

"No aqui no"ella acaricio el brazo de Mac, el arqueo la mirada.

"Samantha solo puede haber conversaciones profesionales entre nosotros"

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Sobre?"ella suspiro.

"No se como decirle esto"Jo toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac, el le hizo senas para que entrara.

"Si dejaron un gramo fue mucho"Mac le arqueo la mirada a Jo.

"Dime que tienes algo huellas, A D N,algo"Jo le sonrió a Mac"Samantha ve hacer la comparacion que te ordene"ella bajo la cabeza y salio de la oficina de Mac.

"Diablos la traes de cabeza"

"Que?"

"Mac por favor le gustas, suspira cada vez que te ve"

"Jo, no me relaciono íntimamente son mis subalternos"

"Es linda"

"Es una niña"

"Dejala que te admire no le va hacer mal a tu ego"

"Jo no juego con estas cosas, solo tengo una forma de ver a mi equipo y es de manera profesional"

"Mentiroso"Mac miro serio a Jo"He visto cuando hablas con Stella, estas en una nube"

Mac sonrió"Con Stella todo es distinto es mi amiga"

"Ja,tu amiga? Estas loco por tener una relación intima con esa parte de tu equipo"

"Ya no es de mi equipo"

"Asi que no niegas la intensión de intimar con ella"

"Jo la evidencia"

Jo le entrego una pantalla a Mac"Stella ha encontrado grandes cantidades de droga en sus casos, era nuestra evidencia,deberían haberla destruido si eran grandes cantidades"Mac dijo pensativo

"Al parecer no lo hicieron, la vendieron"

"Hay que investigar en el deposito principal, que destruyeron si no fue la evidencia quien era el encargado?"

"John Stamos era el encargado de la quema de la droga"Jo dijo señalando la pantalla

"Vamos hablar con el"Samantha se acerco a Mac y a Jo, ellos caminaban a la Avalanche.

"La caligrafía pertenece a John Stamos"Samantha los seguía y subió a la avalanche con Jo y Mac.

"Baja del vehiculo"Mac dijo serio

"Mac"Jo lo miro seria

"Señor"

"Baja!"Samantha bajo,Jo y Mac siguieron a buscar al sospechoso.

"Mac, fuiste grocero"

"No le dije que viniera, no puede venir, si no doy la orden, no me vuelvas a desautorizar delante de un subalterno"

"Quería venir,quiere aprender"

"Jo, no estoy yendo a comprar caramelos, a los tecnicos solo se les lleva a escenas aseguradas, es nuestra responsabilidad velar por su seguridad"

"Entiendo,perdón"

Mac y Jo llegaron al deposito, "John Stamos"Jo y Mac se acercaban a un hombre el saco un arma y les empezó a disparar, una bala rozo a Mac en el brazo, el le disparo y lo mato, "Estas bien Mac?"

"Maldición adiós pista" dijo Mac molesto, Jo llamo a una ambulancia para que atendiera a Mac, Adam llego con Samantha y se acerco a Mac

"Esta bien?"Samantha lo miraba preocupada.

"Si, gracias"

"Boss!"

"Procesen la escena"Mac se veía fustrado

"Mac no pienses que nos estancamos aquí"Jo le decía a Mac, el teléfono de Mac sonó.

"Dime Don"

"Estas bien Mac?"

"Si,Don gracias por preguntar"

"Te tengo malas noticias Mac, la cacería de brujas se traslado a NY, encontramos un cuerpo con las mismas características del caso de Stella"

"Donde esta el cuerpo?"

"Te envió los datos por texto, Stella esta esperando tu evaluacion piensa viajar para aca"

"Bien gracias Don"Mac colgó Samantha le entrego su chaqueta a Mac le sonrio,"Gracias ve a trabajar"

"Si señor"

El teléfono de Mac sonó "Stella"

"Mac dime que estas bien?"

Mac se alejo de Jo"Si estoy bien, tranquila Stell"

"Mac, ya sabes lo del serial"

"Si, esta en mi ciudad"

"Termino de procesar el ultimo caso y salgo para allá"

"Bien, te busco en el aeropuerto, mandame los datos del vuelo por texto"

"Bien,tengo que"

Mac interrumpió a Stella "Duermes en mi casa y antes que digas nada, yo también ronco"

"Te iba a preguntar, si tenias tu habitación extra"

"Aun la tengo"

"Es una pena, te dejo Mac"Stella colgó y Mac sonreía, Jo se acerco a Mac

"Asi que tener un asesino en serie te pone de buen humor"

"Vamos a la otra escena"Mac dijo serio

"No es mejor que nos dividamos, llevate a tu fan"

"No, Voy solo algo en ella no me gusta"

"Mac es una niña"

"Jo he dicho que no, voy solo, allá esta Danny"

"Mac no puedes manejar, llevatela, le tienes miedo a una niña"Mac miro serio a Jo

"Samantha, ven conmigo"

Samantha y Mac subieron a la avalanche, ella manejaba,Mac se puso sus lentes se veía molesto, hablaba por teléfono con Hawkes, mientras veía una información en la lapto,"Me estas diciendo que esto se ha presentado en los últimos 20 anos y nadie había relacionado los casos?"

"Mac llevamos cuarenta y contando, eran casos aislados se pensaban que eran sectas satánicas, en una época por las características de los crímenes, ahora tenemos mas tecnología y hay elementos únicos en todos los casos, la dirección de los cortes,los materiales utilizados para recrear las escenas son de determinadas marcas"

"Bien Stella llega mañana vamos analizar el caso con ella, estoy llegando a la escena,hablamos Hawkes"

"Señor"Samantha le dijo seria a Mac.

"Dime Mac"Samantha sonrió, ellos llegaban a la escena"Samantha si no has visto un cadáver preparate para esto no va ser agradable"

"Si señor"Mac la miro serio "Si,Mac"

"Bien"ellos bajaron de la avalanche.

"Mac no te dejaron mucho que procesar", Don se acercaba a ellos,Samantha llevaba su kit de evidencias, Mac se acerco al cuerpo, comenzo analizar la escena, saco su cámara, fotografiaba el cuerpo, Danny se acerco a Mac, "Nada indica que la asesinaron aquí" Mac caminaba alrededor de la escena comenzo a levantar evidencias, Mac le daba instrucciones a Samantha de como marcar, fotografiar y levantar la evidencia, Samanta miraba el cadáver con pánico, de repente se puso verde, Mac la levanto por la cintura y la llevo fuera de la escena,Samantha empezó a vomitar sin control, lloraba mientras vomitaba,"Lo siento, lo siento"Mac sujetaba su cabello, le dio su pañuelo, ella se limpio, Mac busco una botella de agua en la avalanche y se la entrego"Estas bien?"

"Si señor"

"No te preocupes nos pasa a todos"

"Le ha pasado?"

"Si, con mis 307 primeros cadáveres"

"Son muchas escenas"

"No una sola, Beirut"

"Cuando estés lista regresa, si crees que te va a volver a pasar alejate de la escena, debemos preservarla"

"Si,Mac"

"Bien"Mac se alejo de Samantha

"Pobre"dijo Don "Aun recuerdo mi primer cuerpo"

Danny sonrió, "Es practica! con mi primer cuerpo vomite un mes y ni siquiera era un cuerpo completo era una mano"

Mac y el equipo levantaron las evidencias en la escena, Samantha se fue en la Avalanche con Mac, el hablaba con Stella por teléfono"Cuando llegas?"

"Mañana Mac"

"Como vas Stell?"

"Mac esto se esta complicando según mi forense las quema vivas"

"Que?"

"No deja rastros Mac, mi única pista era la droga"

"Stamos no era el único responsable, Don esta ubicando a los otros tres encargados, haz logrado identificar alguna víctima"

"Si, las escoge al azar hasta ahora nada las relaciona"

"Como lo relacionaste con los otros casos?"

"Siempre usa el mismo tipo de soga para atarlas, el mismo modus operandi y los diagramas son idénticos"

"Espera Stell, Don me esta llamando"

Mac puso la llamada en conferencia "Mac, ubique a Stuard, el otro encargado"

"Lo apresaste?"

"No exactamente,esta muerto,debes venir te envió los datos"

"Gracias Don"

"Stella te tengo que dejar"

"Cuidate Mac"

"Cuidate Stell"

"Es la detective Bonasera?"Samantha le pregunto a Mac

"Si,vas aprender de ella"

"Quiere que lo lleve a la escena?"

"Si,vamos para allá es cerca de aquí"Mac le indico la dirección a Samantha, llegaron a la escena Don los esperaba, Mac entro en la casa que había sido quemada, Samantha lo seguía, Mac le dio una de sus chaquetas de CSI.

"No la vuelvas a olvidar"

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes pero es lo que te identifica como parte del equipo"

"Si, Mac"Don se acerco a Mac

"También tienes el tuyo, mejor dicho la tuya"El le sonrió a Samantha"Lo siento Mac no te dejaron mucho para trabajar"

"Donde esta el cuerpo?"Mac dijo serio

"Los cuerpos"Mac miro extrañado a Don"Mataron a toda su familia"Mac arqueo la mirada"No quizo dejar testigos, no se si ella deba entrar hay niños Mac"

"Hay que procesar la escena, no puedo solo,crees que estas lista?"

"Si, señor quiero ayudar"dijo Samantha seria

"Bien vamos"dijo Mac,Don y Samantha lo siguieron, entraron en la habitación principal, Samantha se puso verde,Mac abrió su maletín y saco una crema.

"Ven aquí"le dijo a Samantha, ella se acerco a Mac,el le puso un poco de la crema debajo de su nariz,Samantha le sonrió.

"Que es?"

"Un truco"el le entrego la crema a Samantha,"Evitara que vomites, cambia los olores, te lo voy a permitir por ahora, debes aprender a catalogar los olores en una escena de crimen, son claves para resolver los casos"

"Si,Mac"

Danny, Hawkes llegaron a la escena con otro muchacho,Mac miro al chico,"Puedes con esto?"

"Si, senor"dijo el muchacho serio.

"Lo pasee por la morgue, ya no le queda nada en el estomago"dijo Danny a Mac, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Danny

"Tu nombre"Mac le pregunto al joven.

"Michael,señor"

"Dime Mac, Danny procesa esta escena con Hawkes,yo voy a la habitación contigua,ven conmigo"Mac le dijo a Samantha,ella lo siguió, al entrar a la escena no pudo evitar llorar, Mac la miro serio "Si no puedes con esto retirate"

"Si, puedo"

"No llores,puedes contaminar la escena"Mac la guio fuera de la habitación"Ve por agua al carro tranquilizate y luego vuelves"

"Señor"

"Te he dado una orden"

"Si,Mac"Samantha salio de la escena hizo lo que Mac le indico y volvió a trabajar con el, recolectaron la evidencia y fueron al laboratorio.

Samantha estaba procesando unas muestras con Lindsay,Mac se acerco a ellas"Como van?"

"Es la misma soga"dijo Lindsay a Mac,el la miro pensativo"En que piensas Mac?"

"Vino a eliminar cabos sueltos, hable con Stella elimina diez mujeres y luego desaparece"

"Solo queda un cuerpo mas que encontrar"dijo Lindsay seria

"Quiero agarrarlo"dijo Mac serio

"Queremos Mac"

"Lindsay dame un minuto con Samantha"

Lindsay se quito sus guantes le sonrió a Samantha y salio de la habitación "Samantha hoy te saque de la escena no porque no puedas llorar, somos humanos, es normal sentir pena y tristeza en estas situaciones"Samantha miraba seria a Mac"Pero una lágrima tuya, contaminaría evidencia,tus lágrimas no te dejan ver la evidencia,que puede estar ahí, convierte esa tristeza en energía para agarrar al culpable"

"Entiendo señor"

"Bien"Mac salio de la habitación.

Mac estaba en su oficina tocaba su brazo,Jo entro,"Te duele"

"Un poco"

"Creo que deberías descansar"

"No creo que pueda con una asesino suelto,que saben de los otros encargados del deposito"

"Nada Mac, se les ha puesto vigilancia a sus familias para protegerlas, ellos están colaborando pero hasta ahora nada de ellos"Mac suspiro

"Te sientes bien"

"Drogado, me inyectaron algo para el dolor"

"Deberías descansar, no nos sirves agotado, son casi la una, ve a casa y regresa a las ocho"Mac toco su mejilla

"Quieres que te lleve?"

"No voy a tomar un taxi"Mac se levanto de su silla,"Hasta mas tarde Jo"

"Hasta mas tarde Mac"

Mac llego a su departamento se baño, sintió que llamaron a la puerta,Mac atendió era Samantha "Paso algo?"

"Vine a entregarle su chaqueta"dijo Samantha timidamente.

"Es tarde"Mac tomo la chaqueta,"Gracias, no te haz debido molestar,deberías ir a tu casa"

"Necesito hablarle"

"Samantha mañana no es el momento ni el lugar no es correcto que vengas a mi casa"

"Necesito hablarle"Samantha suspiro"Por favor"

"En el laboratorio,mañana"dijo Mac molesto.

Jo se levanto temprano para ir por Mac al llegar a su departamento lo vio en la puerta, despidiendo a Samantha,el la abrazaba susurrandole en el oído,Jo prefirió retroceder,salio del edificio,vio salir a Samantha sonriendo"Estúpido" penso Jo.


	2. Prudencia

xxxxx

Mac llego a la oficina,Jo lo miro seria "Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, gracias por preguntar"

"Mac creo que tienes razón algo no me gusta de Samantha, se la voy asignar a Sid"

"No, dejala aquí, por ahora la necesito aquí"

"Vaya, creí que no te gustaba su desempeño"

"No, su desempeno es bueno"Mac dijo serio

Samantha toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac,el le sonrió,"Tienes la información?"

"Si,Mac"dijo Samantha le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

"Bien, vamos Jo"

"De que se trata?"Jo dijo seria.

"Tenemos la posible ubicación de Michael Morris, el otro custodio"

"Puedo ir con ustedes?"

"No, Sam es por tu seguridad"Mac dijo serio

"Bien entiendo"Samantha dijo, Jo y Mac salieron de la oficina, al subir a la Avalanche,Jo lo miro seria

"Sam?"Mac arqueo la mirada intrigado"Le dijiste Sam"

"Lo hice?"

"Si,Mac"

"No lo note,mi error"Jo sacudio la cabeza

"Mac que te traes con ella?"Mac manejaba a la dirección.

"No entiendo a que te refieres?"

"Solo te voy a decir que tengas cuidado, te puedes meter en un problema"

"Que estas insinuando?"Mac dijo molesto

"Que piensas que estoy insinuando?"

"Honestamente Jo, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con esto"

"Bien, pero te lo advierto, si hay algo irregular, como bien tu lo haz dicho es mi responsabilidad cuidar a estos chicos de quien sea"

"Me amenazas?"

"No te lo advierto,tu relación con ella, esta yendo mas allá de lo profesional"

"Mi vida privada, es eso privada"Mac dijo molesto.

"No cuando involucra a nuestro personal"

"No voy hablar contigo de esto, no tengo porque darte explicaciones"

"Si tienes, si te llevas a los tecnicos a la cama"Mac miro sorprendido a Jo"Me resulta hasta repugnante"Jo dijo molesta

"Que poco me conoces, si crees que soy capaz de algo así"Mac freno el vehículo,miro furioso a Jo"Baja"

"Que?"

"Baja!"

"Estas loco"

"No te quiero a mi lado, si tienes tan pobre concepto de mi"Mac miro furioso a Jo"Ser companeros significa que te confió mi vida, si es lo que piensas de mi, no podemos trabajar juntos"

"Hoy fui a recogerte y la vi saliendo de tu departamento"

"Pues debiste acercarte y sabrías de lo que hablabamos"

"Explicame"

"No quiero,baja del vehículo"

"Estas bromeando"Jo dijo molesta

"No bromeo Jo"

"Mac si me equivoque perdoname,pero quiero que me expliques"

"No se con quien trabajaste antes, pero aquí se trata de confianza, me repugna que insinúes que me aprovecho de mi posición para meter jovencitas en mi cama"Mac dijo molesto"No te lo voy a volver a repetir,baja del vehiculo, me estas haciendo perder tiempo"

"Mac se que eres un hombre honesto,por eso me impresione esta mañana al verla salir de tu casa, estabas en pijama"

"Jo baja!"

"No!"Mac bajo de la Avalanche, tomo a Jo por el brazo y la saco de la Avalanche,"No me puedes dejar aquí"

"Mandare por ti"

"Mac!"el se subio y se fue, dejando a Jo en el medio de la calle.

Lindsay llego despues y recogio a Jo,Mac llego al lugar para encontrar a Michael muerto,Mac estaba con Danny procesando la escena, Lindsay llego con Jo, ella miro molesta a Mac,el la ignoro por completo solo hablaban del caso, Danny estaba procesando la escena con Lindsay"Que les pasa?"Danny le pregunto a Lindsay.

"No se que le hizo a Mac, pero lo enfureció como para dejarla en el medio de la calle"

"Sera que tienen algo?"

"No creo"Lindsay dijo pensativa.

Samantha llego con Adam, Jo la miro molesta, ella llevaba la chaqueta de Mac,Lindsay miro a Danny,"Lleva la chaqueta de Mac"

"Si, el se la dio ayer"

"Aun la tiene?si no conociera a Mac pensaría que tiene algo con ella"

"Crees que Jo haya pensado lo mismo?"Danny dijo serio.

"Crees?"

"No conoce a Mac"dijo Danny sacudiendo la cabeza"No se involucraría con una niña"

Samantha y Mac revisaban evidencia, "Boss mire lo que encontré"Adam le mostraba una huella a Mac,

"Pasala por AFIS a ver que obtenemos"

"Si,Boss"

"Cortaron la tubería de Gas, Hay marcas parciales de las herramientas que usaron, pienso que es posible identificarlo"Samantha le ensenaba el tubo a Mac.

Jo se acerco con un cuchillo a Mac"Voy a ver que saco de esto,Samantha ven conmigo"

"No"Mac dijo serio "Esta trabajando conmigo"

"La necesito"Jo dijo seria

"Llevate a Charlie"

"La quiero a ella"Jo dijo seria"No puede estar bajo tu brazo protector"

"Te di una orden"Mac dijo molesto,Danny y Lindsay se miraron confundidos.

"Tambien mando aqui"Jo dijo seria

"No mas que yo"Mac dijo molesto

"No hay problema, voy con ella"dijo Samantha.

"No"dijo Mac molesto

"Quiere colaborar, cual es tu negativa?"dijo Jo seria

"No te preocupes Mac"Samantha dijo preocupada

Mac se acerco a Jo"No te equivoques Jo"ella lo miro molesta y se fue con Samantha, al llegar al laboratorio, comenzaron a procesar la evidencia, sacaron huellas del cuchillo sin resultado en AFIS.

"Dectetive Danville, hay rastros de la soga en el cuchillo,seran las huellas del asesino?"

Jo miraba el cuchillo seria "Lo mas probable, hay que pasarla por todas las bases de datos conocidas"

"Pareciera que se le cayó?"Samantha dijo mirando el cuchillo"antes de sacar una conclusión hay que ser prudentes y no suponer las cosas"Samantha le sonrió a Jo.

"Prudente"Jo dijo pensativa"Como la falta de prudencia puede arruinar una carrera"

"No entiendo?"

"El involucrarse con personas equivocadas, puede lanzar el trabajo de una vida por la cañería"Jo miro molesta a Samantha"No se escala posiciones metiéndose en la cama de los jefes"Samantha la miraba seria.

"Es muy cierto solo trabajo, por eso quiero aprender"

"Estas buscando clases privadas de Mac?"

"No entiendo"

"Que haces con su chaqueta?"Jo dijo molesta

"Mac me la dio"

"Mac!"Jo la miro seria"no seas tonta, aprende a darte tu lugar el detective Taylor,Quien te la dio?"

"El detective Taylor"Samantha dijo molesta.

"Bien, todo tiene su lugar,quedate en el tuyo"

"No me interesa perjudicarlo"

"Me parece bien"

Mac vio subir a Samantha al ascensor cuando el llegaba la siguió a la azotea,Lindsay lo siguió, vio a Mac hablando son Samantha en la azotea no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, de repente Mac tomo a Samantha en sus brazos, la abrazo la comenzo a mecer, la acariciaba, Samantha lloraba en los brazos de Mac,el la beso en la frente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, Lindsay sacudió su cabeza y se fue bajo a su oficina tratando de entender que diablos pasaba.

Mac bajo con Samantha, "Voy a ir por Stella"

"Quieres que te lleve?"

"No es necesario Sam"Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,"Estas bien?"ella asentó con su cabeza el le sonrió.

Mac fue por Stella al aeropuerto, Mac tomo las maletas de Stella y la llevo a su departamento en el camino solo habían hablado del llegar al departamento Stella dejo sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes,Mac le sirvió una taza de café a Stella y se sentó en su sala, ella le sonrió,"Quieres hablar?"el asentó con su cabeza,ella se sentó y tomo de su café,"Dime Mac"

"No se como manejar esto?"Stella arqueo la mirada"tengo una relación mas que profesional con uno de mis tecnicos"

"A que te refieres?"


	3. Samantha

xxxxx

"Stell"Mac tomo una carpeta y se la enseno a Stella,ella la leía,miro a Mac fijamente.

"Como es esto posible?"Stella leía incrédula el papel"No sabias?"

"No hasta que me lo mostro,quede tan sorprendido como tu"

"Quien te dio esto?"

"Samantha, así se llama"Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac

"Como te sientes?"

" Feliz y triste"Stella se sentó al lado de Mac tomo su mano y la beso"Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo"

"Estoy feliz por ti Mac"el le sonrió"Tienes algo que pensabas que no ibas a tener"Mac la miraba fijamente"Va hacer maravilloso para ti conocerla y cuidarla"

"Tengo que empezar con cuidarla"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"A Jo se le ha metido la loca idea que me acuesto con ella"

"No creo que Jo sea loca"

"Stella, Jo vino a buscarme y vio a Samantha salir de aquí, me reclamo tener una relación con ella,hoy tuvimos una discusión fuerte por esto"

"Bien por Jo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Mac estaba cuidando la integridad del laboratorio,incluso sobre ti"

Mac suspiro, "Si te conozco y se que te conozco, debes haber cambiado de actitud con Samantha, todos debes haberse dado cuenta, habla"

"Stella esto es personal"

"Ya no Mac, es mejor romper con este asunto de una vez, es mejor aclarar"

"Crees que es lo mejor?"

"Si Mac"Stella le sonrió a Mac"Ve y habla con tu Sam,llevala aun parque comprale un globo"Mac sonrió "Luego se la vas asignar a Jo"Mac miro serio a Stella"Sabes que es lo mejor, ahora vamos al laboratorio"

"Te extrañe"

"Yo a ti Mac"

Mac y Stella llegaron al laboratorio se acercaron a Samantha, Stella le sonrió,"Stella Bonasera"Mac las presentaba"Samantha Matinson"Mac dijo sonriendo

"Que estas procesando?"Stella le dijo a Samantha

"Adam me esta ensenando a sacar huellas con la ayuda de distinto tipos de luces"

"Tienes algo nuevo?"Mac le dijo a Samantha

"Si hallamos una huella Adam, la esta chequeando en AFIS"Samantha se quedo pensativa

"Pasa algo?"Mac la miro preocupado

"No es importante"dijo Samantha.

"Ven conmigo Sam,tenemos que hablar"Mac dijo serio

"Si,Mac"ellos salieron del laboratorio caminaban por Central Park"Que hacemos aquí?'

"No puedo llevar a mi hija al parque?"Mac le dijo sonriendo

Samantha sonrió "Es la primera vez que me dices así"Mac la abrazo

"Voy hablar con el equipo"

"Estas seguro?Quieres decirlo?"

"Si me parece lo mejor, no quiero que se estén imaginando cosas que no son, me preocupa que piensen mal de ti"

"No quiero perjudicarte"Mac la beso en la mejilla

"La verdad siempre es lo mejor"

"Muy cierto"Samantha dijo seria"Como fue la historia con mi mama?"Mac arqueo la mirada

"No la sabes?"

"No,quiero que me la cuentes"Mac se acerco a un vendedor le compro un globo y se lo entrego a Samantha,ella sonrió"No vas hacer que deje de preguntar"

"Y si te compro un helado?"

Samantha sonrió"Voy a seguir preguntando,Mac"

"No,Mac no"

"Papa"Mac sonrió

"Así esta mejor"Mac le dio un beso en la frente"Aquí somos padre e hija,en privado somos padre e hija, otra cosa es el trabajo"

"Si,papa"Samantha miro seria a Mac"Me vas a contar?"

"Aun no estoy listo para contarle a mi hija como embarace a su madre"

"Esta bien, pero prometeme que lo vas hacer"

"Lo prometo"

Samantha llego con Mac al laboratorio, Lindsay lo siguió a su oficina.

"Mac,tenemos que hablar"

"Dime Linds"Mac veía el monitor de su computadora

"Que te traes con Samanta?"

"Que?"Mac sacudió su cabeza

"Mac subí a buscarte y te vi con ella, esta pasando algo entre ustedes?"Lindsay miraba a Mac preocupada "Si es así esto debe llegar hasta aquí, es una niña que edad tiene? no llega a treinta anos, te estas metiendo en un problema"

"Que insinuas Lindsay?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Mac no arruines tu carrera por una chiquilla"

"Linds estas mal interpretando todo"

"Entonces explicame"Lindsay lo miraba seria"Mac, estas cometiendo un error"

"No tu estas cometiendo un error"


	4. Boom

xxxxx

Mac tomo el teléfono"Jo puedes venir a mi oficina,Bien Gracias"

"Mac explicame, por favor aclaralo"

"Vamos a esperar a Jo"

"Dime Mac"Jo entro en la oficina de Mac

"Jo perdoname por dejarte esta manana en la calle,no fue lo mas correcto"

"Mac me alegro que estés admitiendo tus errores"Jo dijo seria.

"Vamos aclarar este asunto de una vez,primero quiero hablarlo con ustedes dos, ya que son las que mas interesadas se han mostrado, este es un asunto privado"Mac dijo serio

"No si involucran relaciones inapropiadas con el personal"dijo Jo molesta

"Que?"Lindsay dijo sorprendida"Esta chiquita es una"

"No te atrevas"Mac grito molesto,Lindsay se quedo muda.

"Jo te dije que no me acuesto con mis subalternos, con Samantha seria mas que inapropiado"Mac levanto el teléfono "Sam ven"el colgó

Samantha se acerco a la oficina de Mac entraba con una pantalla,"Dime Mac"ella le entrego una pantalla a Mac, el la recibio.

"Sam explicale a Jo y a Lindsay nuestra relación"ambas miraron sorprendidas a Mac

"Puedo?"Samantha miraba confundida a Mac

"Por favor"

"Es mi padre"

Lindsay y Jo se miraron sorprendidas, Jo se quedo muda y blanca como una hoja de papel,sacudió su cabeza, se sentó en la silla,miraba a Mac sin palabras.

"Gracias Samantha,por favor sigue trabajando"Samantha le sonrio a Mac y salio de su oficina.

"No sabia que tenias una hija"dijo Lindsay sorprendida.

"Yo tampoco,Mac se sento en su silla, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa"

"Que vergüenza,perdoname Mac"Jo dijo seria

"Anoche Samantha fue a mi departamento demandando una reunion en privado, ya no dijo por favor"Mac saco una carpeta y se la entrego a Jo,ella leia eran los resultados de A D N,"Ayer le di mi pañuelo, cotejo nuestros A.D.N, ahi tienes los resultados"

"Volviste hacer los estudios",dijo Jo seria,Mac sonrio,Jo le entrego la carpeta a Lindsay.

"Es tuya"dijo Lindsay sonriendo

"Si, es mia,cuando me dijo el nombre de su madre,supe que no mentia"

"Su madre?"Jo dijo seria

"Murio,hace un ano"Mac suspiro

"Como no lo sabias?"Lindsay dijo seria"Mac son casi 30 anos"

"Su madre era voluntaria en USO, despues de los atentados de Beirut, las cosas no fueron sencillas las siguientes semanas, todos estabamos muy emotivos"

"Es obvio que no tomaste precauciones, no la volviste a ver?"pregunto Jo

"No, ella estaba muy avergonzada"

"Avergonzada?",dijo Lindsay seria,Mac bajo la mirada

"No lo planeamos, no teniamos una relacion",Mac suspiro,"Solo paso, despues que estuvimos juntos regreso a Estados Unidos, supe que se habia casado,segun Samantha nunca le dijo mi nombre, cuando murio, Sam encontro varios articulos de prensa sobre mi, supuso que yo era su padre las reuniones que me pedia eran para hablar de esto"

"No entiendo, porque se acerco a ti como tecnico y no vino directamente" Lindsay pregunto seria

"Ya estaba estudiando para ser tecnico,penso que era mejor averiguar por su cuenta, cuando escucho del programa vio una oportunidad para acercarse a mi"

"Vaya,como te sientes?"Jo dijo sonriendo

Mac miraba fijamente a Jo "Confundido"Mac suspiro"Tengo una hija de 27 anos y no se nada de ella"

"Por lo menos no vas a tener que lidear con la adolescencia"Jo le dijo a Mac,el sonrio.

"No se que decirte Mac,fuera de Boom"Lindsay le dijo sonriendo

Mac sonrio "Boom, un gran Boom"Mac miro fijamente a Jo"La voy a poner bajo tu cargo Jo, no puede trabajar directamente conmigo, no quiero tratamientos especiales para ella"

"Bien Mac, lo siento no sabes como lo siento"Jo dijo seria

"Lo siento Mac"dijo Lindsay apenada "Pense que habias entrado en la crisis de la mediana edad"

Mac sonrio "Crisis de mediana edad?Voy hablar luego con lo demas para cortar esto de raiz"

"Me parece que es lo mejor"dijo Jo seria

"No estoy molesto Jo, me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de enfrentarme cuando pensabas que actuaba mal"Mac dijo serio"Te estoy confiando a mi hija"Jo le sonrió a Mac

"Debiste aclararlo se ubiese evitado todos estos mal entendidos"dijo Jo.

"Lo estaba asimilando y queria hablarlo primero con Stella"

"Querias su opinion?dijo Lindsay sonriendo.

"Siempre quiero su opinion y su consejo, este no era un tema para conversar por telefono"

"Donde esta Stella?"dijo Lindsay

"Con Sam"

Jo se levanto se acerco a Mac y lo abrazo, el la miro extranado"Te felicito Mac"el sonrio, Lindsay sonrio.

"Cierto Mac te felicito"

"Gracias,vamos a trabajar"dijo Mac sonriendo, salieron de la oficina de Mac, el busco a Stella,ella estaba con Adam,"Que han avanzado?"

"Estamos cruzando referencias con las lineas aereas comerciales, buscando un viajero en comun la antes y despues de los homicidios, unica forma en que se traslade es usando vuelos comerciales"dijo Stella seria

"Sam?"Mac miraba alrededor

"No seas sobreprotector esta con Hawkes, el cuchillo tiene una inscripcion estan tratando de leerla"dijo Stella,Adam la miraba intrigado

"Te parece que soy sobreprotector?"

"Si, no la asficies"dijo Stella seria

"A quien? a Samantha?es linda"dijo Adam,Mac lo miro serio.

"No te parece que es igual a Mac?"Stella dijo sonriendo

"No!por que se iba a parecer a Mac?"

"No creo"dijo Mac serio

"Mac tiene tus ojos,las mejillas son distintas pero el resto es definitivamente tuyo"Mac sonrio

"No creo Sam es linda"dijo Mac.

"Tuyo?"dijo Adam intrigado.

"Es la hija de Mac"Stella le dijo a Adam,el se puso blanco,Mac lo miro serio.

"Las insinuaciones no eran en serio solo la invite a un cafe"dijo Adam rapidamente Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella sonreia."Boss jamas me portaria mal con su hija"Adam tartamudeaba la pantalla sono.

"Mat Scoth"Mac leia serio"ha viajado antes y despues de los asesinatos son tan solo dias de diferencia entre los asesinatos"Adam buscaba en la pantalla, salio la informacion de Scoth, "Trabaja para Tool and More"

"Ya sabemos como consigue el material"dijo Stella seria

"Donde vive?"dijo Mac serio

"Tiene una direccion registrada en NY"Adam dijo serio"Pero es un deposito"

"Vamos para alla no perdemos nada"Mac salio con Stella del laboratorio, Don los alcanzo en la direccion al llegar al deposito, vieron manchas de sangre en la puerta lo que permitio pedir una orden al ingresar encontraron una mesa de autopcias, Mac y Stella procesaban la escena, Jo llego con Samantha,habian varios simbolos de hechiseria grabados en las paredes, Samantha los fotografiaba "Ankh"Samantha seguia observando y fotografiando los simbolos"Pentagrama,estampilla de salomon"Mac la observaba y sonrio.

"Debo preocuparme?"

"No"dijo Samantha sonriendole a Mac"De chica lo que caia en mis manos lo leia, lei un libro sobre esto" Samantha observo la pared "Parece marcas de un disparo"Mac observaba con Samantha.

"Eso parece"Mac tomaba muestras de la mancha.

"Creo que Mac esta enamorado"Don le dijo a Stella serio,ella arqueo la mirada"No lo culpo es linda si tuviera un chance lo aprovecharia"

"En serio te involucrarias con ella?"Stella dijo seria

"Lo haria aunque creo que Mac, ya me gano"Don miro a Stella fijamente"No lo culpo Stell es un caramelito y es lista, aprende rapido"

Stella miro seria a Don" Sabes lo que dicen,hijo de gato caza raton"

"No entiendo,Quien es su padre?"

"Mac"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Es hija de Mac?"Don miraba sorprendido a Stella,ella le sonrio"Olvida lo del caramelito"Stella se reia palmeo el brazo de Don.

Hawkes se acerco a Mac con Charlie,"Mac ya emitieron un alerta, definitivamente las muestras que hemos encontrado son sangre humana, pinta los simbolos con la sangre de sus victimas, hay cerca de ochenta potenciales victimas"

"Hay que tomar muestra de todos los simbolos e introducirlos en la bases de datos"Mac dijo serio.


	5. Espacios en blancos

xxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio con el equipo, "Fuera de emitir una alerta para capturarlo no se puede hacer mucho", decía Stella seria

"Es mejor no hacer un gran escandalo puede huir"Mac dijo

"Don fue a buscarlo en su trabajo y aun nada"dijo Jo "No se ha reportado"

Adam se acerco a Mac "Compro un pasaje a Miami"Mac arqueo la mirada "En este momento esta viajando para allá,Horacio lo espera en el aeropuerto"

"Bien"Mac dijo serio,Reed bajo del ascensor se acerco a Mac.

"Mac"el lo miro "Necesito información sobre el Inquisidor"

"Inquisidor?"

"Asi lo ha bautizado la prensa"Mac caminaba a su oficina

"Cuando tenga algo concreto lo informare"

"Mac creo que me puedes dar algo mas que eso"Reed y Mac entraron a la oficina de Mac.

"Por ahora no, lo siento"

"Bien gracias Mac, averiguare por mi cuenta"dijo Reed molesto al salir de la oficina, Reed iba caminando al ascensor y tropezó con Samantha, "Lo siento"dijo Reed levantando unas carpetas que se le cayeron a Samantha.

"No te preocupes"dijo Samantha, Stella se acerco a Reed.

"Reed"Stella lo abrazo

"Stella,cuando llegaste?"

"Hoy,disculpa ella es Samantha"Stella presento a Samantha

"Mucho gusto"dijo Reed sonriendo.

"Encantada"

"Voy con Mac vienes?"Stella le dijo a Reed

"Tu vienes?"Reed le pregunto a Samantha

"No por ahora no"dijo Samantha

"Es una pena"dijo Reed,"Seguro despues nos vemos"

"Si seguro"Samantha dijo sonriendo,Reed siguió con Stella a la oficina de Mac, Samantha fue con Adam.

"Creo que me flecharon"Reed le dijo a Stella.

"En serio?"

"Si, Stella me puedes hablar del nuevo caso"

"Cual caso?"

"Del Inquisidor"

"Reed,no hay comentarios"Reed la miro serio

"Compensame"

"Como?"Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Quiero salir con Samantha"

"Quieres que cuadre una cita?"dijo Stella sonriendo

"Para que son las amigas?"

"Ok, lo haré, te mando los detalles"

"Ya hable con Mac, me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu"Stella sonrio

"Lo siento"

"No lo sientas, espero tu mensaje"Reed dijo saliendo al ascensor,Stella fue por dos tazas de cafe y entro a la oficina de Mac se sento frente a el,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Quieres hablar?"

" Quiero saber la historia,Como te lo dijo?"Mac sonrió"No me lo contaste"

Mac suspiro"Te contare Bonasera, Sam fue a mi departamento y "

"Vine a entregarle su chaqueta"dijo Samantha timidamente.

"Es tarde"Mac tomo la chaqueta,"Gracias, no te haz debido molestar,deberias ir a tu casa"

"Necesito hablarle"

"Samantha manana no es el momento ni el lugar, no es correcto que vengas a mi casa"

"Necesito hablarle"Samantha suspiro"Por favor"

"En el laboratorio,manana"dijo Mac molesto.

"No,tengo que hablarle"

"Samantha, no es correcto que entres en mi casa"Mac dijo molesto

"Le exijo que me atienda"

"Me exiges"Mac dijo molesto"Quien diablos te crees para venir aqui con esa actitud? creo que a tus padres les falto mano dura con tu crianza"

"Mi madre es la que me ha dado derecho a venir con esta actitud"Mac arqueo la mirada"Isabel Morris"

Mac dejo entrar a Samantha"Por favor sientate"

"La recuerda"

"Claramente"Samantha entro y se sento en la sala de Mac"Como esta tu madre?"

"Fallecio hace un ano"

"Lo siento"Mac se quedo pensativo se sento en su sofa.

"Que relacion tenian?"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Amigos, que necesitas de mi?"

"Que no me mientas"Mac miro molesto a Samantha"Se que fueron mas que amigos"

"No soy quien para hablarte de lo que hizo o dejo de hacer tu madre"Mac dijo molesto"Que necesitas de mi?"

"No tienes hijos?"Mac se levanto del sofa

"No, no entiendo esto que tiene que ver con tu madre, ella dejo algo para mi?"

"No, solo queria conocerte, se que mientras Aaron agonizaba, te involucraste con ella"

"Suficiente, que necesitas de mi?te deje entrar por tu madre"Mac se quedo pensando un momento"Por que lo llamaste Aaron?"

"Aaron no es mi padre"Mac arqueo la mirada,Samantha le entrego una hoja a Mac,el leia, se sento al lado de Samantha en silencio,"Saque el A.D.N de su pañuelo"Samantha hablaba nerviosa"Siempre lo sospeche el nunca me trato igual que a mis hermanos, una vez choque su carro, escuche a mis padres peleando, le reclamaba su infidelidad"Mac abrazo a Samantha y la beso en la frente.

"No lo sabia"Samantha empezo a llorar en los brazos de Mac"Te juro que no lo sabia, habria ido por ti"Mac tomo en sus manos el rostro de Samantha"Quiero que entiendas que me has hecho muy feliz"Samantha le sonrio a Mac"Debio decirmelo, por que no me lo dijo?"

"No se, tampoco me lo dijo a mi,pequeños detalles fueron los que me trajeron hasta aqui"Samantha lloraba en los brazos de Mac.

Mac seguia hablando con Stella"Despues de hablar cenamos, ella durmio en mi departamento y se fue en la manana"

"Aaron vive?"

"Si"Mac bajo la mirada

"Como es la historia con la madre de Sam?"Mac suspiro"Mac"

"No es precisamente romantica, no estoy muy orgulloso como para contarla"

"Lo vas a tener que hacer, Samantha va a preguntar"

"Que se supone que le voy a decir"Mac se levanto de su silla caminaba nervioso por la oficina"No puedo contarle lo que paso"

"Que paso?"Mac pasaba la mano por la cabeza nervioso"Mac, ve preparando la historia, va a querer saber"

"Que hago?"

"Decorala, no le mientas solo decorala un poco"

"No es facil, no es nada facil"

"Tal vez te pueda ayudar, habla"Mac miro serio a Stella "No puede haber sido tan malo"

"Cuando un soldado va a la guerra solo se asegura de tener dos cosas con el, su arma y municiones, lo demas no importa"Stella arqueo la mirada"Cuando hirieron a Aaron, encontré a Isabel llorando desconsolada en un pequeño deposito que había en la base, trate de calmarla y termine quitándole su virginidad en el piso de ese deposito, no hay nada romántico en eso, no estoy orgulloso de eso"

"Que paso despues?"Mac suspiro.

"Stella, te juro que no lo planee, nos agarro desprevenidos, pasaron muchas cosas en esa semana, perdimos a muchos"

"No hablaron, no te dijo que pensaba?"

"Trate"Mac suspiro"Creo que Isabel estaba en Schock, trate de hablar con ella después de lo que paso, terminabamos en el deposito"Mac sonrio timidamente"era magnifica"

"Dile eso que es un magnifico recuerdo para ti"Stella le sonrio a Mac."No la volviste a ver?"

"No, cuando Aaron se recupero volvieron a Estados Unidos, cuando la busque para saber que habia pasado con ella, me dijeron que se habian casado,me alegre por ella, no la volvi a buscar, luego conocí a Claire"

"Es lo dificil de ser padre"Mac arqueo la mirada"Las explicaciones,dejala que te conozca, acercate a ella"

"Stell fuera de las pequeñas reuniones que hemos tenido, no se como hacerlo"

"Invitala a cenar esta noche en tu departamento, voy a decirle a Reed que vaya"

"Reed?"

"Si Reed, el es importante en tu vida la tienes que ir introduciendo en tu entorno, deberías llevarla a conocer a tu madre, un paseo a Chicago no estaria mal"

"No habia pensado en eso, despues que terminemos con este caso la llevare"

"Entonces nunca lo haras"

"Por que dices eso?"Mac dijo sonriendo

"Despues de este caso vendrá otro, si no me equivoco tienes tres dias libres en dos semanas, creo que seria buena fecha"

"Ok voy a proponerselo"

"Habla con Samantha de la cena, voy a organizar algo, me avisas en que quedaron"

"Te aviso Stella,Gracias"Stella el sonrió a Mac y salio de su oficina,Danny entro a la oficina de Mac, con una información le entrego una pantalla.

"Ya identificamos a la mayoria"Mac miraba la pantalla"Solo les queda una mancha en la pared, van a esumar los cadaveres para empezar las pruebas de A.D.N y entregar los cuerpos a sus familiares"

"Les dara un poco de consuelo"el teléfono de Mac sono"Entiendo, estoy de acuerdo gracias Horacio" Mac miro a Danny"Lo capturaron"

"Bien, lo van a trasladar?"

"A Texas"

"Texas?"

"Si tiene crimenes en Dallas,es lo mejor"Mac dijo serio

"Entiendo Texas es el estado con mas ejecuciones"

"Hay que seguir tras los dos custodios que faltan, vendieron evidencia"

"Estamos tras su pista Mac, aunque creo que solo vamos a encontrar sus cadaveres"

"Lo se"Danny se sento en la silla frente a Mac, el lo observo serio"Pasa algo?".

"No, solo queria retribuirte esa pequena charla que tuvimos antes que Lucy naciera"Mac sonrio y se sento en su silla"Hable con Linds, debes estar confundido de como hacer las cosas"

"Algo"

"Mac cuando me dijiste que habiamos sido bendecidos por Lucy,no lo entendi hasta que la tuve en mis brazos"Mac le sonrio a Danny,"Te digo lo mismo haz sido bendecido, se que va hacer dificil para ti con tantos espacios vacios, me dijiste que no tuviste hijos con Claire porque no te sentias listo,Mac nunca se esta listo para ser padre, lo se por experiencia todos los dias aprendes algo nuevo"Mac miraba fijamente a Danny"Los hijos son lo unico que nos pertenece, asi se separen de nosotros se alejen, nos tienen en su sangre, en sus genes, en el amor que les damos"Mac sonrio"Mac eres un excelente amigo, un excelente mentor, abrete con tu hija, creeme le va a gustar conocerte"

"No sabes lo agredecido que estoy de que seas mi amigo"dijo Mac.

Danny se levanto de su silla, abrazo a Mac"No somos amigos Mac somos familia"Mac sonrio

"Cierto"Danny salio de la oficina de Mac, el busco a Samantha.

Samantha estaba con Hawkes, "Por favor vengan"Mac saco a todo el personal al pasillo principal,"Se que han estado corriendo,chismes por el laboratorio sobre mi relacion con Samantha Matinson, lo voy aclarar, para que esto se detenga, Samantha es mi hija,"todos se miraban entre si"Dentro del laboratorio,ella es un trabajador mas, lo que pase despues que salgamos de este edificio, es asunto nuestro, es mi vida familiar, mi vida privada y asi queda privada, Que Samantha sea mi hija no quiere decir que va a tener atencion especial, todo lo contrario voy a presioanarla mas, no quiero tratos preferenciales,espero haber sido claro y que estos runrunes paren de una vez, por favor vuelvan a trabajar" el grupo se disperso.

Lindsay se acerco a Mac "Encontraron al otro custodio"Lindsay estaba con una chica

"Debo suponer que muerto, vamos"Mac miro a la muchacha"Tu nombre?"

"Andrea Senor"dijo la chica Lindsay sonrio

"Llamame Mac"Ellos subieron a la Avalanche.

"Sabes lo que hizo Adam en la morgue?"Lindsay le decia a Mac

Mac sonrio "Revivio?"

"Mac,Danny y el planearon todo llevaron un grupo de tecnicos alla,a los pobres chicos casi les dio un ataque"Mac se reia

"Es parte del entrenamiento"

"Son bromas pesadas, no puede ser parte del entrenamiento"

"Excremento de Tigre"Mac dijo sonriendo"Lo has podido olvidar?"

"No"dijo Lindsay sonriendo.

"El revivir en la morgue les ensena a estar alertas y que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen"

"Y los guantes con goma?"

Mac sonrio aun mas"A improvisar"

Mac llego a la escena con Lindsay,el dirgia a Andrea en la recoleccion de evidencias, al terminar de procesar la escena llamo a Samantha.

"Dime papa"Mac sonrio.

"Sam quieres venir a cenar en mi casa esta noche?"

"Claro, a que hora?"

"Como a las 8:00pm, Stella va a cocinar"

"Crei que tu lo ibas hacer"

"Oh no, solo soy bueno haciendo hamburguesas"

"No suena mal las hamburguesas las podrias preparar en otra ocasion"Lindsay se acerco a Mac

"Quieres hamburguesas?"

"Luego, si ya planearon no importa"

"No, si quieres hamburguesas seran hamburguesas"

"Papa, Stella ya debe tener algo planeado no quiero"Mac interrumpio a Samantha.

"Si mi bebe quiere hamburguesas, le voy a dar hamburguesas"Lindsay sonrio al escuchar a Mac.

"Papa no es necesario"

"No discutas"Mac dijo sonriendo

"Ok,seran hamburguesas"

"Bien te dejo Sam"Mac colgo

Lindsay le sonrio"Tu bebe?es un poco grande para ser un bebe"

"Es mi bebe"Mac sonrio,llamo a Stella.

"Stell, quiere hamburguesas?

"Hamburguesas?Quieres que compre los ingredientes?"

"Por favor"

"No hay problema Mac, lo hare hable con Reed va a llevar un Monopolio para jugar"

"Monopolio?"

"Va hacer divertido, Mac relajate"

"Ok,Gracias Stell"

"Hablamos Mac"ella colgo

"Stella?"dijo Lindsay mirando a Mac.

"Ella esta organizando la cena,creo que se la complique un poco"

"Se esta quedando en tu casa?"

"Si, en mi habitacion de huespedes"

"Mac disculpa que me meta pero que sientes por Stella?Te he visto triste desde que se fue a New Orleans"

"La extrano"

"La esperaste para hablar sobre Samantha, creo que es mas que extranarla"

"Una relacion entre nosotros, si es lo que sugieres seria mas que complicado"

"Quieres un consejo"Mac arqueo la mirada "Complicate"Mac le sonrio a Lindsay.

Mac y Stella salieron de la oficina, fueron al departamento de Mac arreglar todo para la cena, Mac fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas para la cena, Stella lo abrazo por detras,"Que haces?"Mac sonrio

"Preparando todo"Stella sonrio, se sento en el meson de la cocina

"Mac"

"Dime Stell"Stella probaba una salsa.

"Ven aqui"Mac se acerco a Stella le sonrio,"Prueba"Stella puso un poco de la salsa en su dedo,Mac tomo su dedo y lo metio su boca,beso su mano y luego su cuello, Stella lo envolvio con sus piernas,Mac la beso.

"Sabes bien"dijo Mac comenzo a bajar por su cuello.

"Mac"

"Dime Stella"

"Que hora es?"

"6:30 pm"

"Bien tenemos tiempo"Mac seguia besando a Stella se desabotono su camisa y se la quito, Stella tambien salia de su ropa y ayudaba a Mac con la suya, Mac desabotono el pantalon de Stella para quitárselo, ella levanto sus caderas, Mac habia logrado salir de toda la ropa de Stella, besaba su cuerpo, "Te extrane"Mac le decia a Stella entre gemidos, "No mas que yo"Mac besaba el sexo de Stella . El timbre sono,Mac y Stella se miraron"Son las 7"dijo Mac medio molesto,Stella trato de incorporarse y Mac no la dejo,el timbre sono de nuevo "Papa" se escucho a Samantha. "Dame un minuto Samantha" dijo Stella, Mac apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de Stella,ella lo acaricio, "Seguimos mas tarde"Stella le sonrio"Lo malo de tener hijos es que interrumpen cuando papi se quiere divertir",Mac le sonrio,Stella se bajo del meson y se empezo a vestir,"Ve a banarte Mac" Stella palmeo su trasero "Yo le abro a Samantha"Mac le dio un beso y fue al bano, Stella le abrio a Samantha.

"Disculpa estaba en la cocina"

"Y mi papa?"

"Se esta banando"

"Llegue temprano queria ayudar"

"Genial,ya esta casi todo listo"Stella y Samantha entraron en la cocina.

"Estas durmiendo aqui?"

"Si"

"Ya veo"dijo Samantha pensativa

"Que quieres preguntar?"

"Como sabes que quiero preguntar algo?"

"Tu mirada es igual a la de Mac"Samantha sonrio

"Puedo preguntar?"

"Lo que quieras"dijo Stella sonriendo

"Estan juntos?"

"Podria decirse"

"Desde cuando se conocen?"

"Woao, creo que 15 anos ya"

"Vaya,tienen juntos tanto tiempo?"

"Oh no, como amigos si, lo otro es muy reciente"

"Nunca te dijo nada en tanto tiempo?"

"Creo que quieres saber todo de Mac"

"Si, no se nada de el, solo lo que dice la prensa, ha estado casado?"

"Cuando conoci a Mac, estaba casado con Claire, ella murio en los atentados"

"Lo siento"

"Que te llevo a buscar a Mac? tengo entendido, que tienes una familia,como supiste que eras hija de Mac?

"Siempre lo sospeche, Aaron nunca me tuvo carino,cada vez que tenia un problema me decia que hablara con mi madre, nunca pude acercarme a el, cuando murio mi madre, me dijo que ya no se tenia que hacer cargo de mi, que el no era mi padre,acababa de perder a mi madre y el me boto de mi familia, mis hermanos quedaron horrorizados con la actitud de Aaron"

"Sigues en contacto con ellos?"

"Si, somos muy unidos, lo triste es que no voy a poder ir a la graduacion de Patty, mi hermana menor, Aaron me lo prohibio"

"Perdoname, pero este Aaron parece un invecil"

"El tiene sus motivos, no quiero causar mas problemas"

"Por favor, si se caso con tu madre sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre, quiere decir que la perdono"

"La historia no es asi"

"Entonces?"Stella miro seria a Samantha

"Mi madre no dijo nada hasta que ya estaban casados, se defendio diciendo que Mac la habia obligado"

"Es mentira"dijo Stella molesta.

"Lo conoces tan bien como para defenderlo?"

"Algo te voy asegurar, Mac es el hombre mas correcto que conozco, si lo conoces me daras la razón"

"No te voy a mentir, cuando toque la puerta esa noche para hablar con el, estaba probándolo, cuando me boto, no sabes como me alegro que lo hiciera,me demostro que Aaron mentia, que te ha dicho de mi madre?"

"Samantha,Mac es muy reservado, lo que quieras saber se lo vas a tener que preguntar"

"Siento que le es incomodo el tema, no me da respuestas directas"

"Mac no esta acostumbrado a dar explicaciones y menos de su vida personal, le ha costado explicarle al laboratorio que tiene una hija, pero se que esta emocionado"Samantha le sonrio a Stella"Teme equivocarse contigo, creo que es primera vez en su vida que no sabe como actuar, conocelo, escuchalo, se va abrir poco a poco"Stella se quedo pensando"Nunca le preguntaste a tu madre?"

"No,cuando Aaron me dijo esto mi madre, ya habia fallecido"

Mac salio del bano,entro a la cocina le sonrio a Samantha y le dio un beso en la mejilla,"Hola Sam"

"Hola Papa"

"De que hablan?"

"De sexo"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac arqueo las cejas hasta la luna,Stella se empezó a reir,Samantha con ella,Stella se acerco a Mac lo beso,el bajo la mirada apenado"Me voy a bañar".

"Ve"Mac vio como Stella se dirigia al bano.


	6. Conociendote

Conociendote

xxxxx

"Te tiene loco"dijo Samantha sonriendo.

"Bastante"Mac comenzo arreglar las cosas en la cocina,"Reed va a venir, el es hijo de Claire"Mac suspiro"Claire era"

"Tu esposa, Stella me lo dijo, conoci a Reed en el laboratorio hoy"Mac arqueo la mirada "Tropezamos" Samanatha sonrio, Mac la miro fijamente"Parece buena persona"

"Es un buen chico"Mac tomo su arma y su placa del mesón,Samantha lo miro fijamente.

"Me dan miedo las armas".

"Todo depende de quien las lleve,vas a tener que aprender a disparar"Samantha miro extrañada a Mac,el tomo su arma y se la dio a Samantha"Para analizar evidencia debemos tomar muestras de los diferentes tipos de armas, mientras mas sepas mejor, te sera mas sencillo determinar que arma utilizaron en un crimen"

"Casi no pesa"

"Quieres que te ensene a disparar?"

"Podría ser"Samantha le sonrió a Mac"Aunque me siguen asustando"Ella le entrego el arma a Mac, el la guardo en un mueble en su sala, el timbre sonó Mac abrió.

"Hola Mac"

"Reed es bueno verte"Reed entro en la cocina.

"Traigo el encargo de Stella"Reed le sonrió a Samantha"Hola Samantha"

"Hola Reed"

"Stella se esta bañando"Stella salio del baño con un jean una franela y una cola,Mac la observo fijamente.

"Si me seco el pelo voy a estar toda la noche en el baño"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac le sonrió.

"Bueno ustedes son los que dirigen que va primero hamburguesas o monopolio"dijo Mac sonriendo.

"Hamburguesas"respondieron los tres en coro.

Unas horas mas tardes Mac estaba con una vicera llena de billetes de Monopolio, Stella estaba sentada a su lado Reed y Samantha se reían,"Creo que Stella tiene influencia sobre la banca"dijo Reed sonriendo.

"Ya me quebraron"dijo Samantha.

Mac le sonrió a Stella"Me has engañado,como paso esto?estoy casi en la ruina"

"Los secretos del juego los guardo bajo llave"dijo Stella sonriendo"Paga Taylor"

"Te puedo dar mi franela"dijo Mac sonriendo "Creo que es lo que me queda"

"No,aquí solo vale el dinero de monopolio"dijo Stella sonriendo.

Mac miro a Samantha"Ayudame aquí"

"No puedo"dijo Samantha sonriendo"Nos ha quebrado a todos"

"Debe haber alguna forma de negociar Bonasera"Mac le sonreia a Stella.

"En este campo no Taylor"

"Mac rindete, es mejor aceptar la derrota"dijo Reed mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

" Me rindo Bonasera"Mac le hizo una mueca a Samantha, ella le sonrio.

"Es una pena pero creo que terminamos"Reed dijo incorporándose"Te acompano a tu casa Samantha, es tarde"Mac miro su reloj.

"Es muy tarde"dijo Mac preocupado

"Tranquilo Mac, yo la acompano"dijo Reed sonriendo.

"No se creo que es mejor que duerman aqui"Mac dijo serio.

"Un Pijama Party"dijo Reed sonriendo"Me gusta la idea"Samantha sonrio

"Como?"

"Sencillo"dijo Stella, "Samantha duermes en la habitación de huéspedes,Reed en el sofa"

Reed le sonrio a Stella"Creo que los que van a tener el pijama Party son ustedes"Mac se puso rojo.

"Hasta mañana Chicos"dijo Stella"Quebrarlos me ha dejado agotada"

"Muy graciosa Stell"dijo Reed sonriendo

Mac fue por unas sabanas una almohada y se la entrego a Reed,busco un par de monos y unas franelas, se los entrego a Samantha y a Reed,"Nada de gateos"le dijo Mac serio.

"Si senor"Reed dijo serio,Mac acomodo a Reed en el sofa, se despidio de Samantha.

"Buenas noches bebe"

"Buenas noches papa"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a su habitacion,Reed miro a Samantha "Papa?Vas a tener que contarme como de Mac pasamos a papa"dijo Reed sonriendo.

"Claro quiero que tambien me cuentes algunas cosas"Samantha salio de su habitacion y se sento en el sofa con Reed.

Al entrar en su habitacion Mac encontro a Stella, ya acostada en la cama, Stella le sonrio al verlo, "Quitate la ropa y metete aqui"Mac sonrio.

"Nos van a escuchar"Mac dijo apenado.

"No creo deben estar ocupados"

"Ocupados?"

"Mac, creo"Stella se arrodillo en la cama, llevaba un babydoll de encajese acerco a Mac a la cama y le empezo a soltar su franela"que se va a repetir la historia Conrad Taylor"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Crees?"Mac besaba el cuello de Stella.

"Si"Stella le quito la franela a Mac, desabrocho su pantalon y su correa,metio la mano en el pantalon de Mac y lo acaricio,Mac la beso"Quiero seguir donde nos quedamos esta tarde"

"Lo que tu quieras Stella"Mac repiraba agitado, Stella le sonrio.

"Ven aqui Taylor"Mac jugaba con las cintas del babydoll de Stella,se lo quito, Stella lo besaba.

xxxxx

Mac se levanto al escuchar las risas de Reed y Samantha, sonrio y vio a Stella dormida a su lado acaricio su espalda, "Buenos dias"Mac dijo besando la espalda de Stella, ella sonrio, se giro y lo comenzo a besar,Mac sonreia.

"Buen dia detective Taylor"Mac seguia besando a Stella, los telefonos sonaron"Diablos"dijo Stella tomando su telefono,Mac tomo su telefono y ambos se miraron"No puede ser"dijo Stella molesta.

"Diablos"dijo Mac se levanto de la cama, se puso un mono, una franela y salio de la habitacion, Stella entro al bano arreglarse.

Samantha y Reed preparaban panquecas, estaban llenos de harina,Mac se acerco a Samantha estaba molesto"Papa".

"Perdon"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla,le entrego su telefono,Samantha leia el mensaje.

"No es posible,Como?"

"Creeme tambien quiero respuestas, Stella se esta alistando"Samantha le entrego el telefono a Mac, el se lo dio a Reed "Tenemos que salir"

"Si ya lo habian arrestado,como pudo pasar esto?un imitador?"Reed dijo molesto.

"Me voy a cambiar a mi casa, nos vemos en el laboratorio"dijo Samantha tomando su chaqueta.

"Te acompano"dijo Reed.

"Nos vemos en el laboratorio"Mac le dio un beso a Samantha"Despues quiero hablar contigo"

"Si papa"

"Nos vemos Mac"el palmeo el hombre de Reed.

"Cuidate Reed"Mac despidio a Reed y a Samantha regreso a su habitacion, Stella se estaba terminando de arreglar, el se quito la franela"Mac voy al laboratorio,nos vemos alla"Mac halo a Stella hacia el, la comenzo a besar mientras la devestia al mismo tiempo"Mac, el cuerpo"decia Stella entre gemidos"No hay tiempo"Mac besaba los pechos de Stella.

"Permiso",Stella sonrio.

"No te vas a detener a pesar que nos esperan?"Mac tenia a Stella desnuda presionada con su cuerpo contra la pared,Mac sacudio su cabeza, Stella sonrio,"Permiso concedido".

Mac llego a la escena con Stella, Jo estaba con Danny e Lindsay procesando la escena,Lindsay sonrio cuando los vio llegar juntos,"Se complico"Danny la miro extranado,"Despues te explico"

Mac y Stella se acercaron a Jo"Estan seguros que es el?"Stella dijo molesta.

"Es la misma cuerda"dijo Jo,Mac miraba el cuerpo.

"Se esta tornando mas violento"Stella arqueo la mirada"Los rastros de sangre indican que la mato aqui, esta perdiendo el control"

"Nos estamos acercando"dijo Stella.

"Pienso lo mismo, debe tener un complice"Mac y Stella terminaron de recolectar las evidencias,Mac esperaba a Stella en la avalanche, ella compraba en una farmacia, Stella subio a la avalanche, Mac estaba pensativo, Mac empezo a manejar,el se veia molesto.

"En que piensas?"

"Nada importante"

"Te arrepientes?"Mac arqueo la mirada, estaciono el carro, la miro fijamente.

"Si"Stella bajo la mirada.

Samantha estaba con Adam procesando unas evidencias, el le sonrio "Que tal es Mac como papa?Samantha sonrio.

"Genial"su telefono sono"Disculpa"Ella se separo un poco de Adam murmuraba,"Necesito unas pocas, en serio, no te lo voy a volver a pedir, por favor las necesito, Gracias"Samantha colgo.

"Pasa algo?".

"Nada grave".


	7. Vinculos

Vinculos

xxxxx

"Me arrepiento de no haber mandado a Samantha a su casa, para disfrutarte mas"Stella se puso roja"Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes".Mac sonrio, miro fijamente a Stella"Me arrepiento de siempre haber temido perderte como amiga, si intentaba algo mas, sobre todo me arrepiento de no haber disfrutado antes de la estreches de tus caderas, el exquisito sabor de tus pechos y el sabor indescriptible de tus labios".Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac.

"Vaya"Stella dijo apenada"Nunca te habia visto asi, tus ojos te bailan"Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"No me habías visto asi, pues no me he sentido asi antes"Mac bajo la mirada"Que compraste?"

"No usamos preservativos esta manana, no se si usarlo"Mac tomo el paquete que Stella tenia, lo empezo a leer.

"No quiero que lo uses"Mac dijo entregandole la caja a Stella.

"Puedo estar embarazada,no tomamos precaucion"

"No quiero que lo uses, lo haz usado antes?"

"No, pero no es para provocar un aborto"

"No me interesa, no quiero que los uses,si estas embarazada, bienvenido sea"

"Mac tu no quieres hijos, siempre has dicho que no quieres hijos, no quiero presionarte, no quiero que sientas que te tendi una trampa".

"Stella ya tengo una hija y la idea de un bebe contigo es encantadora"Stella sonrio, Mac suspiro "Quieres tomarlo?".

"No se"Stella bajo la mirada"Me gustaria tener un hijo, pero no estoy lista"

"Nunca se esta listo para ser padre, se que es tu cuerpo,tu decision,pero no quiero que lo tomes"

"No lo voy hacer Mac".el suspiro"Esto va hacer dificil, nos separan muchos kilometros"Mac sonrio, Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Estoy pensando en que voy a tener que hablar con algunos de mis amigos para ver si puedo conseguir ofertas en los pasajes que voy a necesitar para irte a ver a New Orleans".Stella sonrio.

"Que tanto me piensas visitar?".

"Seguido, muy seguido"Stella le entrego la caja a Mac.

"No la voy a necesitar"Mac abrazo a Stella le dio un beso en los labios.

"Cuando vuelves a New Orleans?"

"En cuanto termine este caso"

"Quiero que me acompanes a Chicago,Crees que puedas?"

"Si puedo,pero no se si deba"Mac arqueo la mirada"Debes concentrarte en tu hija, vas a presentársela a tu madre, voy hacer una distraccion"Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la beso"Vas a querer jugar conmigo todo lo que puedas"Mac sonrio.

"Crees que no me puedo controlar?"

"No puedes, me lo demostraste esta manana"

"Me controle esta manana, creeme, estariamos en mi departamento si no lo hubiese hecho"Stella sonrio"Te prometo controlarme si vienes conmigo a Chicago"

"Prometido"Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Prometido"Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Ya hablaste con Samantha?".

"No, voy hacerlo",Mac se quedo pensativo.

"Que?En que piensas?"

"No se nada de ella,Quisiera saber mas?".

"Tienen los mismo temores, ella dice lo mismo no sabe nada de ti, conocela, preguntale"

"Tengo miedo que si pregunto"

"Ella pregunte"

"Justamente"

"Va a preguntar igual, preparate"Mac suspiro.

Mac y Stella llegaron al laboratorio, se acercaron a Jo y a Lindsay, "No vas a creer esto"Jo le entrego una panatalla a Mac, en la pantalla se veia la foto de un hombre identico a Scoth.

"Tiene un hermano?"

"Gemelo con antecedentes violentos"respondio Jo

"Como no supimos esto antes?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Los separaron, los entregaron en adopcion a distintas familias",respondio Jo.

"Hay que ubicarlo"dijo Stella molesta

"No hay donde ubicarlo es el gran problema, no tiene domicilio registrado"dijo Jo, Mac paso su mano por su frente pensativo.

"Va a tratar de llegar a su hermano, hay que trasladarlo,busquen en el trabajo de Scoth, en su casa en cualquier direccion conocida,Quien era la victima?"

"Sid se esta encargando de eso"dijo Lindsay.

"Voy a pedir el traslado para New York, quiero interrogar a Scoth"dijo Mac molesto.

Un oficial se acerco a Samantha y Adam, "Samantha Matinson,Adam Ross, toca chequeo de rutina "

"Chequeo?"dijo Samantha extranada.

"Lo hacen todo el tiempo, es cuestion de acostumbrarse"dijo Adam.

"Ya me hicieron uno al ingresar, tengo que repetirlo?"dijo Samantha.

"Tiene algun problema en repetirlo?"dijo el oficial molesto.

"Hey ten cuidado como le hablas es la hija del jefe"dijo Adam, el oficial miro molesto a Adam.

"Pues si no le gusta digale a su padre, es el procedimiento, el procedimiento que ordeno su padre"dijo el oficial molesto.

"Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo solo le hice una pregunta, no es para que responda de mala gana"dijo Samantha molesta.

"Asi que es la hija de Mac Taylor, yo no veo el apellido Taylor aqui" dijo el oficial senalando la orden "Oh es que ahora el detective Taylor, tiene hijas bastardas"

"Hey!"grito Adam

"Ese no es su problema, si soy bastarda o no, vayase al diablo!"grito Samantha molesta.

"Parece que a su papi le falto mano dura, deberia darle una buena tunda para que aprenda a respetar, si no puede, se la doy yo"el oficial dijo molesto.

"Intentalo!"dijo Samantha molesta.

"Mac,Mac!"comenzo a gritar Adam como loco.

Mac llego con Jo,miro a Samantha, ella estaba furiosa "Pasa algo?"Mac dijo mirando a Samantha.

"Este hombre se esta pasando de la raya"dijo Adam molesto.

"De la raya! su hija se niega hacerse el chequeo de rutina"dijo el oficial molesto,Mac miro a Samantha fijamente,arqueo la mirada.

"En ningun momento, he dicho eso"Samantha dijo molesta.

" No es cierto,el dijo que le iba a dar una tunda y que era una hija bastarda"dijo Adam a toda prisa.

"Adam!"dijo Samantha, Mac miro enfurecido al oficial.

"Identifiquese!"el hombre le entrego su identificacion a Mac"Me parece que su trabajo se limita a escoltar a mis tecnicos a que le hagan los estudios"Mac le entrego su identificacion al oficial.

"Gracias a Usted, me degradaron a esto"Mac lo miro fijamente.

"Participaste con Trudy en el caso de robo de evidencias,Que diablos haces en mi laboratorio?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Cumpliendo sus ordenes,Detective Taylor"el oficial dijo molesto,Jo tomo el telefono y llamo a seguridad, dos oficiales se acercaron a Jo

"Llevenselo"dijo Jo.

"Si te vuelves acercar a mi laboratorio, vas a saber lo que es una tunda"dijo Mac furioso, el oficial lo miro furioso y fue escoltado fuera del edificio, Samantha temblaba de la rabia, Stella llego, vio fijamente a Samantha.

"Que pasa?"dijo Stella preocupada, Mac tomo la orden, tomo la mano de Samantha, subieron al ascensor.

"Se paso de la raya"dijo Adam molesto."Ella solo pregunto, si le debian repetir el examen"

"Voy a poner una queja"Jo dijo molesta dejando a Adam y Stella solos,Adam estaba pensativo.

"Adam, Hay algo mas?"dijo Stella preocupada.

"No entiendo porque pregunto cuando uno tiene un empleo y te dicen brinca, solo preguntas que tan alto"

"Tiene los genes de Mac, no creo que sea sumisa"dijo Stella sonriendo,Adam seguia pensativo"Adam!"

"Crees que consuma?"Stella lo miro fijamente.

"De donde sacas esas ideas Adam?"

"La escuche hablando por telefono, encargaba algo,son tonterias mias Stella"ella se quedo pensativa,Adam se puso a trabajar.

Samantha temblaba de la rabia en el ascensor,"Donde vamos?"

"Hacerte el estudio"Samantha suspiro"Perdoname"Samantha miro intrigada a Mac"Me he hecho de muchos enemigos a lo largo de mi carrera, tengo miedo que vengan detras de ti, creo que esta es una carga pesada para ti".

"Se cuidarme, soy una chica grande"Mac le sonrio.

Llegaron al laboratorio, Mac se acerco a la recepcion entrego la orden,"Buenos Dias"

"Buenos dias, esperen que los llamen"dijo la recepcionista.

"Gracias"Samantha y Mac se sentaron"Cual era el gran lio con el estudio?"

"Le tengo panico a las agujas"Samantha bajo la mirada,Mac sonrio.

"Asi que mi chica grande, le tiene panico a las agujas"Samantha se encogio de hombros"Te prometo darte una chupeta".

"Quisiera una charla sincera"Mac la miro fijamente.

"Bien si es lo que quieres te lo dare"Samantha sonrio"un Quid pro quo"Samanatha miro seria a Mac"Quiero saber de ti, no se nada de ti".

"Esta bien te lo dare"Mac sonrio.

"Samantha Matinson"dijo una enfermera,Samantha miro asustada a Mac.

"Eso hay que arreglarlo"Samantha miro intrigada a Mac"Tu apellido"Samatha le sonrio a Mac y entro con la enfermera un rato despues salio, Mac la abrazo,"Estas bien?".

"Dolio un poco"

"Llorona"Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Cuando vamos hablar?"Samantha y Mac caminaban al ascensor

"Tu eliges"dijo Mac,Samantha sonrio"Pero,quiero que me acompanes a Chicago?"

"Chicago?"

"Soy de Chicago, tu abuela vive alla, quiero que te conozca"Samantha sonrio.

"Claro,ella me quiere conocer?"

"No hemos hablado"Samantha miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No le has hablado de mi?"

"No aun, lo voy hacer hoy"Samantha bajo la mirada.

"Por que?"

"Sam,no le he hablado aun porque estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de decirselo"Samantha miro molesta a Mac.

"No es tan complicado"

"No es complicado?"Mac puso su mano cerca de su cara en forma de telefono"Mama tengo una hija de 27 anos y no lo sabia hasta ahora, por cierto tus rosas crecieron"Samantha miro molesta a Mac"Es complicado".

Samantha coloco su mano cerca de su rostro en forma de telefono imitando a Mac"Mama hace anos tuve una relacion con una mujer, que me dio una hija, no sabia nada hasta ahora, pues ella no me lo dijo, conoci a mi hija y quiero presentártela, fin de la conversacion" Mac sonrio, Samantha lo miro extranada.

"Stella tiene razon, ya estoy viendo el parecido"Samantha miro extranada a Mac, el la abrazo,"Te amo"Samantha se sonrojo, Mac la miro extranado.

"Eso no lo esperaba".

"Acostumbrate, me gusta decirtelo".Samatha le dio una gran sonrisa a Mac, lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Me gusta que lo digas, esta noche vamos a cenar en mi departamento, nada complicado, prometo devolverte temprano, para que Stella te pueda disfrutar un poco"Mac sonrio, subieron al ascensor, llegaron al piso y Samantha fue con Adam.

Mac fue con el resto del equipo a la sala de juntas, Mac estaba pensativo en su oficina, suspiro, tomo su telefono y empezo a marcar"Mama, si estoy bien, surgio algo".


	8. Quid pro quo

Quid pro quo

xxxxx

Mac se acerco a Stella le susurro en el oido "Hola Amante"Stella sonrio,Mac con ella"Ya arregle el traslado, lo traen manana".Lindsay se acercaba a ellos, Mac se puso serio, Stella sonrio.

"Aun no hemos podido identificar a la victima"dijo Lindsay, Mac suspiro, el telefono de Stella vibro, ella lo leyo.

"Me tengo que ir, Don me espera abajo"Stella sonrio"Adios Amante"le dijo a Mac,Lindsay sonrio, Mac arqueo las cejas hasta la luna,sonrio apenado,bajo la mirada, Stella se fue sonriendo,Mac suspiro miro apenado a Lindsay.

"No lo han identificado aun?"dijo Mac apenado.

"Creo que te complicaste"dijo Lindsay sonriendo.

"Bastante".

Stella bajo a la recepcion del edificio, vio cuando una chica le entregaba a Samantha una caja, la chica estaba un poco desalineada,ellas se abrazaron y se despidieron,Don se acerco a Stella,"Vamos"dijo Don.

"A donde?"

"Hay una posibilidad de que el vaya a un bar que frecuentaba su hermano?"

"Vamos"

Mac y Stella hablaban por telefono, "Que resultaron dieron los estudios?"dijo Stella.

"No he recibido los resultados aun, por que preguntas?"

"Curiosidad"

"Curiosidad, perdoname pero no te creo"

"No estoy segura Mac, no voy acusar a nadie"

"Stella habla"

"Mac hoy vi una chica que le entrego una caja a Samantha, no tenia buen aspecto"

"Crees que usa drogas?"

"Podria ser, no estoy segura, olvidalo"

"Vamos a cenar esta noche, a intercambiar preguntas"

"Le vas a preguntar algo asi?"

"Si, Stella"

"Quiero saberlo todo"

"No lo quieres saber, creeme"

Samantha toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac, el le sonrio"Voy de salida papa"

"Te acompano,donde estas Stella?"

"Llegando, los espero abajo"

"Bien"Mac colgo el telefono fue por su chaqueta, subio con Samantha al ascensor, Jo los alcanzo "Bueno Bebe,como estuvo tu dia?"dijo Mac sonriendo.

"Gracias por preguntar, genial"dijo Jo,Mac y Samantha sonrieron"No era conmigo?"Mac sonrio mas.

"Me puedes meter en problemas, si respondes asi delante de Stella"Mac respondio.

Jo sonrio"Sabia que tenias algo con Bonasera".

"Yo no lo llamaria algo"Mac dijo sonriendo, bajaron del ascensor, salieron del edificio.

"Papa!"grito Samantha, Mac vio como un hombre se avalanzaba encima de el, para golpearlo,"Violador"grito el hombre, Mac alcanzo a esquivarlo tomo su brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared.

"Papa!"gritaba una chica que estaba con el hombre,"Sueltalo vas a lastimarlo".Stella se acercaba corriendo con dos policias a Mac.

"Maldito"gritaba el hombre,"Violador,Maldito"

Mac le ponia sus esposas al hombre,Jo lo apuntaba,"Samantha haz algo"dijo la chica desesperada.

Samantha apreto el brazo de Mac,"Es Aaron"Mac lo observo por un momento.

"Baja el arma,Jo"ella lo miro extranada, Stella se acerco con los policias.

"Mac"dijo Stella

"Estamos bien, fue confusion"dijo Mac, liberando a Aaron de las esposas, los dos policias se retiraban.

"Deberian arrestarlo a el"grito Aaron furioso,Mac lo miro fijamente"Es un violador"

"De que diablos hablas?"Mac dijo molesto.

"La violaste cuando no la pude proteger, la deseabas desde que la viste, desde que te la presente".

"Yo no viole a nadie"grito Mac molesto, "De que diablos me acusas?", Mac empujo a Aaron contra la pared.

"Mac aqui no"dijo Jo.

"Por que no?"grito Aaron"Que se enteren de la clase de basura que eres"Mac miraba furioso a Aaron"Total los crimenes de guerra, son eso crimenes de guerra"Mac empujo de nuevo a Aaron.

"Que insinuas?Le dijiste a mi hija que viole a su madre"Mac dijo molesto.

"No empujes a mi papa"dijo la chica, Samantha se coloco entre Mac y Aaron.

"Tu hija?"dijo Aaron sarcastico"Yo la crio,la educo y ahora es tu hija".

Stella tomo la mano de Mac"No es lugar para hablar,aqui no"

"No sabia de ella, si no la hubiese ido a buscar"Mac dijo molesto.

"Para violarla tambien, como hiciste con su madre"Aaron le grito a Mac, el trato de golpearlo,Samantha lo detuvo.

"No"dijo Samantha en tomo suave, Mac tomo su mano y se fue con Samantha.

"Claro huye!"gritaba Aaron.

"Callese o lo hago arrestar"dijo Stella molesta,Aaron guardo silencio.

Mac entro en su departamento con Samantha furioso, se quito su chaqueta, se sento en el sofa, paso su mano por su cara, Samantha entro en la cocina le entrego un vaso con agua, Mac jugaba con el vaso,"Que te dijeron?"

"Sobre?"

Mac miro serio a Samantha, suspiro"Sobre mi relacion con tu madre"

"Cual relacion?Habia una relacion?"

"Samantha no juegues conmigo, no estoy para juegos"

"Esta herido"

"No lo justifiques,me acuso de violar a tu madre"Mac dijo gritando.

"Si vuelves a gritar me voy"Mac levanto las manos, caminaba nervioso por la sala"Hirio tu hombria, te ofendio?"

"Solo me interesa saber que piensas de todo esto, es lo que quiero saber"Mac tomo la mano de Samantha"No se trata de mi, esta ofendiendo a mis padres la educacion que me dieron, sus principios", Mac sacudio su cabeza,"No se trata de mi, por cuanto tiempo haz tenido que lidear con esto, por que no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no le creo, asi de simple"Mac abrazo a Samantha"No era un tema que valia la pena tocar".

Mac se sento con Samantha en el sofa "Quid pro quo, papa"Mac asento con la cabeza.

"Que quieres saber?"

"Como la conociste?"

"Aaron me la presento, yo era el teniente de su division"

"Te gusto?"

"Quid pro quo,Sam"Mac dijo sonriendo,"Por que no les crees apenas me conoces?"

"Guardaba tus articulos de prensa, los leia, buscaba informacion de ti, si la ubieses violado, no lo habria hecho".

"Cuantas veces tuvieron relaciones, como paso?

"Estas haciendo tres preguntas?"

"No"dijo Samanta sonriendo.

"Me preguntaste si me gusto primero".

"Ya no me interesa esa respuesta debes tener la respuesta correcta",Mac sonrio"Responde rapido no se vale pensar"

"Durante los ataques perdi a muchos amigos, era un constante boom!, no paraba, no me dio tiempo de entender la magnitud de lo que habia pasado hasta dias despues"Mac bajo la mirada"Perdimos a muchos, no podia demostrar debilidad, asi que me fui a llorar a un pequeno deposito que habia en la base, apenas cerre la puerta comence a llorar como un bebe, solo queria ir a casa, pensaba en mis padres, en mis amigos que habia perdido"Mac miro fijamente a Samantha"La escuche llorar,cuando me acerque no paraba de llorar",Mac toco su frente nervioso,"La abrace, nos comenzamos a besar y aqui esta el resto de la historia".

"Que paso despues?

"Quid pro quo,Sam"

"No haz terminado de responder"Mac sonrio

"Bien,despues que estuvimos juntos, tu madre se entero que Aaron se estaba recuperando, no nos dejaban acercarnos al hospital, asi que no lo vio por varios dias, trate de hablar con ella, para saber que ibamos hacer, estaba en el dilema si decirle o no a Aaron lo que habia pasado, le dije que era mejor hablar se iba a dar cuenta de todas maneras"Mac bajo la mirada"Muestras discusiones siempre terminaban en el deposito".

"No se cuidaron?"

"Estas haciendo trampa,Sam".

"Esta dentro de la misma pregunta".

"Eran sus primeras experiencias, no pensamos en eso, teniamos otras preocupaciones en la cabeza".

"Creo que han debido pensar en protegerse"

"No sabes como me alegra no haberlo hecho, no estarias aqui".

"No la buscate?"Mac asento con su cabeza.

"Ya estaban casados, solo le iba a causar problemas"

"Como fue tu vida al lado de Aaron?".

"Rebelde".Samantha sonrio.

"Esa no es una respuesta"

"Era rebelde, me metia en problemas"

"Te arrestaron alguna vez?"

"Si por posesion, no era mi droga asi que no quedo registro"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Consumes?La has provado?"

"Dije rebelde, no estupida, no he consumido, sabes que le tengo panico a las agujas"

"Tu has provado?"

"Eso no se le pregunta a tu papa"

"Prometiste responder".

"No"

"Viviste los setenta"Mac le sonrio a Samantha.

"Muchos de mis amigos consumian, ver lo que les producia, me quito las ganas, actuaban como tarados,Que tenia la caja que te llevaron hoy?"

"Piensas que son drogas?"

"No he dicho eso"

"Me espias?"

"Tengo ojos y oidos en todos lados"Mac dijo serio.

"Pues tus ojos necesitan lentes y tus oidos hisopos"Samantha dijo molesta, ella se levanto y fue por su cartera.

"Sam, no te vayas".

"No me voy a ir, te lo voy a mostrar"Samantha se sento con Mac, abrio la caja,habian varias fotos,Mac sonrio"Son mias de cuando estaba mas chica"ella acaricio su cuello,Mac sonrio "Pense que te gustarian"

"Gracias"Mac dijo sonriendo"Quien es este?"Mac dijo senalando una de las fotos.

"Vaya, tenia tiempo que no veia esto"dijo Samantha sonriendo"Es mi primer novio Richard, no es guapo".

"Y este Richard donde esta?"

"Lo mande al diablo, no fue gran perdida, no era bueno en la cama".Mac miro sorprendido a Samantha.

"Te acostaste con el?"Samantha sonrio.

"Si"Samantha tomo la mano de Mac"Papa no soy virgen"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Donde esta este tipo?".

"Lo vas a ir a golpear por algo que paso hace anos"

"A que edad eras novia de este Richard?"Mac dijo con la foto en su mano.

"17"Mac miraba consternado a Samantha"A que edad empezaste tu vida sexual?"

"Sam no me gusta este tema"

"Quid pro quo,Papa"Mac suspiro.

"15"

"Entonces de que te sorprendes?"Mac suspiro.

"Reed y tu?"

"Stella y tu?"Mac aqueo la mirada.

"Si"dijo Mac.

"No"dijo Samantha sonriendo"Si pasa te lo digo".

"No me digas"Mac dijo sacudiendo su cabeza,Samantha sonrio"Me gusta esta"Mac veia una foto de Samantha vestida de bailarina"Aun bailas?"

"No toco la guitarra"

"Yo el bajo".

"Vaya! ya se de quien lo saque"Mac sonrio.

"Hable con mama"

"Que le dijiste?"

"Exactamente lo que me dijiste que le dijera"Samantha sonrio

"Que te dijo?"

"Que ni loca iba a esperar dos semanas para conocerte, viene pasado manana".Samantha le dio una gran sonrisa a Mac, el la abrazo y se recosto en su sofa, acariciaba su pelo.

"El no fue un mal padre"

"Aaron?"

"No lo culpo"

"Su problema en tal caso era conmigo, no contigo"

"No se como vamos a llevar esto, pero lo cierto es que es el padre de mis hermanos y los amo, voy a seguir teniendo una relacion con ellos"Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Samantha.

"Que quieres que haga?"

"Vas a tener que hablar con el".

"Que le voy a decir que su mujer le fue infiel conmigo y lo engano".

"Papa ya lo sabe"

"Justamente, no tiene que oirlo"

"Mi mama tuvo un momento de debilidad, no cometio un pecado mortal, no quiero esta marca encima mio para toda mi vida, entiendes eso"Mac le dio un beso a Samantha en la frente.

"Lo hare, hablare con Aaron".

Stella estaba sentada en un cafe con Aaron,Jo y la hija de Aaron, "Ese maldito!"dijo Aaron molesto.

"No le diga asi"Stella respondio molesta.

"Como quiere que le diga al hombre que violo a mi mujer?"dijo Aaron,Stella le dio una mirada a Jo.

"Como te llamas?" le dijo Jo a la chica.

"Patty".

"Vamos a dar una vuelta"La chica miro extranada a Jo y fue con ella dejando a Stella y Aaron solos.

"Mac no la violo, llamalo imprudencia, mal momento, equivocacion,pero no violacion".

"Que sabes tu?Estas diciendo que mi mujer me mintio".

"No, te estoy diciendo que no sabia como corregir su equivocacion, que no sabia como justificarse ante ti, como justificar su falla, te fallo y temia perderte".

"Es un violador, no lo justifiques"Aaron dijo molesto.

"No lo es".

"Que vas a saber tu?"

"Es mi pareja creeme lo se, he trabajado con el por anos, creeme lo conozco".

"Uno nunca llega a conocer a la gente con la que trabaja".

"No solo trabajo con el, duermo con el".

"Con razon lo defiendes"

"Tu sabes la respuesta, cuando estabas con ella, te dio senales de su abuso?Te rechazo? Trato de evitar la intimidad entre ustedes?".Aaron se quedo pensado"No es justo que Samantha, tenga esta marca sobre ella, que sus hermanos la vean como la consecuencia de la desgracia que supuestamente vivio su madre, crees que es justo que ella pague, por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa".

"No se trata de Samantha".

"Si se trata de Samantha, entiendeme si quieres ir a golpear a Mac, hazlo, arreguen su asunto entre ustedes, pero no es justo que te presentes en el trabajo de Samantha, gritandole a su padre, violador".

"Que querias que hiciera que lo citara a una entrevista"

"Hazlo",Stella tomo una libreta y anoto un numero de telefono"Estoy segura que no te va a huir"Stella se levanto de la mesa, le entrego el papel a Aaron"Es el numero de Mac, lo que quieras arreglar, hablalo con el, pero no metas a Samantha en esto, se que ella quiere estar con su hermana en su graduacion, espero que se lo permitas, no es justo ni para tu hija ni para Samantha que las separes, tu asunto con Mac arreglalo con el, a ellas no las involucres".


	9. Primera Cita

Primera cita

xxxxx

Stella entro al departamento de Mac, lo encontro dormido en el sofa con Samantha apoyada en su hombro, Stella sonrio fue a la habitacion se dio una ducha,se cambio y se acosto en la cama de Mac a dormir,el telefono de Samantha vibro, ella se levanto a toda velocidad, Mac se levanto al sentirla,"A donde vas?"

"Reed vino por mi esta abajo, vamos a salir"

"Reed?"

"Me invito a cenar"

"Cenar?"Mac suspiro.

"Primera cita"dijo Samantha sonriendo,Mac le dio un beso en la frente

"Cuidate hija"

"Nos vemos papa"Samantha se despidio de Mac y salio del departamento.

Reed sonrio al ver a Samantha, "Que tal tu dia?"le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Largo"dijo Samantha sonriendo."Solo quiero relajarme"

"Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso"

Un hombre observaba a Samantha hablar con Reed,"Quien sera?"penso el hombre"Sera su novio?no parece"el hombre suspiro,empezo a seguir a Samantha y a Reed.

Mac entro en su habitacion se bano y se acosto con Stella, la abrazo empezo a besar su espalda,Stella acaricio su mejilla,Mac seguia besandola,acaricio su cintura,metio su mano por debajo de su pijama acaricio sus pechos,"Estas cansada?"le susurro a Stella.

"No"dijo Stella sonriendo, Mac se giro para sacar un preservativo de su mesa de noche"Ni te molestes",Mac miro intrigado a Stella, ella se sento en la cama,"Me hice un test de ovulacion,hoy es uno de mis dias mas fertiles".

"Estas embarazada?".

"Es lo mas provable".

"Pero no estas segura?".

"No,no estoy segura"Stella dijo molesta.

"Bien"Mac abrazo a Stella,"Vamos asegurarnos de que lo estes"el subio encima de Stella, la empezo a besar.

"Que?"dijo Stella sorprendida.

"No quieres un bebe?".

"Mac no crees que vamos muy rapido?"

"No todo lo contrario, hemos perdido mucho tiempo".

"Tengo que pensar esto".

"Stella me estas confundiendo, crees que estas embarazada, y te molestas por que me alegro?".

"No estoy molesta, Mac me preocupa como vamos a criarlo",Mac empezo a besar a Stella.

"Te amo"Stella sonrio"Quiero un bebe que tenga tus rizos, quiero un bebe que tenga tus ojos, quiero un bebe que tenga tu caracter a pesar de que me va a dar dolores de cabeza"Stella sonrio mas"Como vamos a vivir?Donde vamos a vivir?en realidad no es importante, lo importante es que estemos juntos" Stella beso a Mac.

"Vamos hacer un bebe".

Samantha y Reed estaban en el Rochefeller Center, viendo unos patinadores,"Tuviste una idea genial"Samantha le dijo a Reed,el sonrio"Este sitio es especial, realmente hermoso".

"Lo es"

"Conoces a la madre de Mac?".

"Si"dijo Reed sonriendo"Vino una vez para un cumpleanos de Mac, nos conocimos por casualidad, Mily ne trajo aqui hablarme de mi madre y de su familia, queria que fuera a Chicago a conocerlos"

"Lo hiciste?"Reed suspiro

"No, le di tantas escusas que se canso de insistir"

"Por que?"

"No me interesa conocerlos, no la apoyaron, tuvo que darme en adopcion, por la falta de apoyo".

"Quien te dijo eso?Mi papa?"Reed sonrio.

"A Mac le cuesta hablar de mi mama, la adoraba, Stella me conto que despues de la muerte de mi madre, Mac vivia en el laboratorio, temia al hecho de llegar a una casa vacia".

"Si la amaba tanto, no te parece extrano que no tuvieran hijos".

"Mi mama no podia, cuando naci tuvo complicaciones que no le permitio embarazarse nuevamente, Mily me conto que cuando trataron de tener hijos, la prima de Claire era su doctora hablo con Mac y le dijo que mi mama no podria tener hijos, el empezo a decir que no estaba listo para ser padre, lo repitio tanto que se convencio de que no queria hijos".

"Tu mama no lo supo?".

"Eso no lo sabemos".

"Mily dice que lo debe haber sabido, no insistio mas en embarazarse, trato de separarse de Mac, pero mientras mas se trataba de alejar de el, Mac se aferraba mas a ella".

"Quien te conto todo esto?"

"Mily y la prima de Claire, ellas trataron de hacerme entender lo importante que podia ser para Mac".Samantha sonrio.

"Deberias conocerlos, no pierdes nada, podrias saber mas hacerca de tu mama"

"No se, tal vez"

"Pienso a ir a Chicago, si te animas podrias acompanarme".

"Podria ser"Reed sonrio"Que tal te ha ido con tu papa?"Samantha sonrio.

"Creo que soy una recompensa, a veces tengo esa sensacion, no te voy a mentir, lo adoro, es tan afectuoso".

"Afectuoso?"Samantha miro extranada a Reed"No seria la palabra que usaria para describir a Mac"

"Cual seria?"

"Honesto, sus expresiones son honestas, no es muy espresivo trata de ocultarse tras una gran muraya,pero es honesto, cuando se preocupa se preocupa, cuando se molesta se molesta,vaya"dijo Reed pensativo"Te debe querer de verdad"Samantha sonrio.

"Que me vas a invitar de cenar?"

"Vaya, como voy a superar los mimos de Mac?"dijo Reed pensativo, Samantha sonrio.

"Es mucho trabajo, pero tienes una ventaja"Reed miro intrigado a Samantha"Son distintas clases de mimos".

"Quien es?lograre llegar a el, por ella?"el hombre pensaba sentado en su camioneta "Tengo que pensar mas?Como lo voy hacer?"

Mac acariciaba la espalda de Stella, estaba pensativo,"En que piensas?"

"Mi bebe, no es una bebe"Stella sonrio.

"Es una mujer Mac"

"Una mujer",Mac dijo pensativo"Me he perdido tanto"Stella beso el pecho de Mac.

"No lo veas asi"

"Como lo voy a ver?"

"Vas a estar ahi cuando se case, vas a estar ahi cuando tenga un bebe"Mac sonrio"Cuando te convierta en abuelo"Mac suspiro.

"Le gusta Reed, lo puedo ver en sus ojos"

"Mac no la celes"

"Lo siento,no lo puedo evitar"

"Mac se su amigo, ya no hay nada que corregir, es una mujer"Mac miraba fijamente a Stella"Acercala a ti Mac,hazle entender que si necesita unos brazos donde llorar, vas a estar ahi para ella, hazle entender que si necesita quien celebre sus logros, vas a estar ahi para ella, demuestrale que eres incondicional".

"Quiere que hable con Aaron"

"Te va a llamar"

"Quien?"

"Aaron, le di tu numero"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que arregle su asunto contigo, no con Samantha"

"Hablaste con el?"

"Mac,le reclame el hecho que castigue a Samantha, por algo en lo que ella no tiene la culpa, con que derecho la separa de su familia, de sus hermanos"

"Me parece bien,no pienso librarme de este asunto perjudicando a Isabel, hay que cuidar su memoria, no quiero que sus hijos piensen que era una mentirosa".

"Mac,Aaron sabe perfectamente que no abusaste de Isabel"

"Como lo va a saber?Crees realmente que la culpa?".

"Mac cuando conociste a Claire,que sentiste?Mejor dicho como la sentiste".

"Insegura" Mac suspiro " En un principio insegura, creo que se tranquilizo, cuando vio mi determinacion, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando".

"Ahora me entiendes".

"Stella, soy capaz de todo por ella, si quiere que hable con Aaron lo hare, nunca pense que podia querer a alguien de esta manera".Stella sonrio.

"Es tu hija"

"Mi hija"Mac dijo pensativo,Stella lo miro intrigada"Aaron, tiene razon, el la cuido, el la educo, es de el mas que mia".

"Oh Mac, la sangre es una cosa seria"Mac miro extranado a Stella"Cuando llegue y los encontre dormidos en el sofa, pense se encontraron".Stella suspiro,"Tu hija sentia que no pertenecia a esa familia del todo, sabia que faltaba algo,ese algo eras tu, se veia tan tranquila en tus brazos, sabe que esta segura, sabe que esta donde pertenece"

"Segun tu un llamado de la sangre"

"Es asi, es tu hija, es tu bebe"Mac sonrio,se coloco sobre Stella la empezo a besar, ella sonrio "Chernobyl" dijo Stella, Mac arqueo la mirada,"Si procesan estas sabanas van a parecer Chernobyl". Mac sonrio.

"Me gusta provocar accidentes nucleares en ti, me gusta tu espresion"Mac beso a Stella,ella se agito al sentir a Mac dentro de ella,Mac la miraba fijamente, Stella mordia su labio inferior, entre cerro los ojos,"Stell,mirame",Stella abrio los ojos,Mac le sonrio"Te amo".

Mac llego al laboratorio, llamaba por su telefono molesto,Stella entro en su oficina, "Mac no es tan tarde".

"No le voy a permitir esto, tiene que dar el ejemplo".

"Mac tu mal humor es porque piensas que esta con Reed"Mac miro molesto a Stella.

"No Stella, es abuso de confianza"Stella suspiro,Mac seguia llamando.

"Mac!"

"Que?"dijo Mac molesto al levantar la mirada vio a Reed en la puerta del ascensor con dos cafes,Mac salio de su oficina y se acerco a Reed.

"Hola Mac"dijo Reed sonriendo.

"Donde esta Sam?"Reed miro extranado a Mac.

"Pense que estaba aqui no me contesta el celular, pense que tenia mucho trabajo"

"Donde durmio anoche?"

"Mac la acompane a su departamento"Mac fue a su oficina, Reed lo siguio, tomo su chaqueta.

"Donde vas?"dijo Stella preocupada.

"A la casa de Sam".

"Pasa algo?"dijo Stella.

"No se, por favor localiza a Aaron, quiero saber si esta con el?".

"Si,Mac te llamo a tu telefono"Mac salio de su oficina con Reed, subieron a la avalanche.

"Que paso anoche?"

"Fuimos a cenar y la lleve a su casa, no te preocupes Mac a lo mejor se quedo dormida"ellos llegaron al departamento, Mac toco la puerta al ver que nadie le abria, tumbo la puerta de una patada"Mac!" grito Reed, Mac entro al departamanto, para encontrar signos de lucha y ni un rastro de Samantha,el telefono de Mac sono"Mac, Aaron no sabe nada de Samantha".

"Stella, algo malo paso".


	10. Agonia

Agonia

xxxxx

"No es recomendable que proceses evidencias"Jo dijo mirando a Mac, el sostenia el telefono de Samantha.

"Recogi muestras de pisadas dentro del closet"dijo Danny"Es evidente que la esperaban?".

"La entrada fue forzada Mac"dijo Hawkes.

"Mac hable con todo el vecindario, nadie escucho nada",dijo Don.

"Mac"dijo Stella entrando en la habitacion, el fue con Stella,"Hay muestras de un liquido que parece ser heter".Mac suspiro"Lo siento Mac".

"Quien querria hacerle dano a Samantha?Por que?"Mac dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Que enemigos puede tener?"dijo Adam, Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Yo tengo enemigos"Mac miro molesto a Stella,"Cuando la reconoci como mi hija la converti en un blanco",Mac mordio su labio inferior"Maldicion"grito molesto.

"Mac!"dijo Stella, el salio de la habitacion Don lo siguio,Stella fue tras ellos,Danny miro intrigado a Jo.

"El oficial Steven Petterson, ayer Mac tuvo un enfrentamiento con el".

"No"dijo Adam, "Crees que secuestro a Samantha?".

Mac subio a la Avalanche, Don subio en el asiento del copiloto"Esto es personal".dijo molesto Mac.

"Olvidalo, voy a estar contigo asegurandome, que no cometas ninguna estupides"dijo Don.

"Mac!"dijo Stella, el bajo la ventana para hablar con ella.

"Stella, te necesito aqui, si me estoy equivocando, no vamos a tener mas pistas".Mac dijo nervioso.

Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac,le dio un suave beso en los labios"La vamos a encontrar"Mac asento con su cabeza,Stella regreso al edificio,Mac inicio su marcha con Don.

"A quien buscamos?"dijo Don.

"Steven Petterson"Don arqueo la mirada"Ayer tuve un enfrentamiento con el por como trato a Samantha".

"Caso Truddy?"Mac asento con su cabeza"Se donde encontarlo".

Mac y Don llegaron a un bar, Mac se acerco a Steven, lo llevo contra una pared, "Donde esta?".Steven lo miro intrigado.

"Mac!"grito Don.

"Que diablos te pasa Taylor?"grito Steven

"Mi hija,Donde esta?"

"La bastardita"Mac empujo a Steven contra la pared, puso su brazo en su garganta.

"Mac!"Don tomo el brazo de Steven y le coloco unas esposas,separandolo de Mac.

"Que basura estas inventando ahora?"dijo Steven.

"Secuestraste a mi hija?"

"Secuestrar!"dijo Steven gritando "La muy zorra debe estar cabalgado a alguien y tu estas acusando me de secuestrarla".

Mac miro enfurecido a Steven"Vamos a terminar esta conversacion en la comisaria"dijo Don llevandose a Steven.

"Mac,le creo"el miro fijamente a Stella"No sabe donde esta Sam"Mac suspiro,el veia como Danny y Don interrogaban a Steven.

"Entonces quien? Stella"Mac toco su frente nervioso,un oficial entro en la habitacion.

"Detective Taylor, una joven lo espera"

"Gracias"Mac salio de la habitacion,Patty lo esperaba.

"Que paso con Samantha?"dijo la Patty llorando,Mac la abrazo.

"La estamos buscando, la voy a encontrar"Patty lloraba, Sinclair se acerco a Mac.

"Taylor".Stella abrazo a Patty y Mac fue con Sinclair.

"Mac, han surgido chismes interesantes, todos sobre ti"dijo Sinclair.

"Cree lo que quieras no tengo tiempo para esto"

"Pues vas a tener que sacarlo"Sinclair dijo molesto, Mac y Sinclair seguian discutiendo.

Stella trataba de tranquilizar a Patty"Creen que fue el?"dijo Patty triste,Stella la miro intrigada"Voy a encontrar a mi hermana muerta?"

"A quien te refieres con el?"

"Al inquisidor,Sam se parece a sus victimas".el telefono de Stella sono, ella contesto.

"Stella, hay evidencias que nos llevan a otra direccion,Mac tiene que venir"se escucho a Jo por el telefono.

"Que evidencias?"

"Hay fibras de la cuerda"

Stella veia a Mac mientras el discutia con Sinclair, el la miro fijamente y se acerco a ella,Sinclair lo seguia,"No es Steven"dijo Stella.

"No me mates, por favor no me mates".dijo Samantha llorando,gritaba a traves de una puerta,"Por favor"Un hombre entro en la habitacion Samantha dio de brincos y subio sobre una cama que habia.

"Tengo que enviar un mensaje"dijo el hombre."Lo siento"

"Por favor"el hombre saco un cuchillo,"Por favor"dijo Samantha llorando.

Mac llego al laboratorio se reunio con el equipo, "Quiero una busqueda masiva,quiero todos los recursos en esto".

Reed entro en la sala de juntas"Puse la foto de Scoth y Samantha en todos lados, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, no va a quedar un sitio en donde no este su imagen".

"Bien"dijo Mac.

"Voy a regresar al bar"dijo Don "No me pienso moverme de ahi hasta que aparezca".

"Mac,Scoth esta llegando"dijo Jo.

"Voy a interrogarlo"Mac salio de la sala de juntas con Jo,Aaron bajo del ascensor acompanado de un joven.

"Esto es tu culpa".grito Aaron,Mac trataba de apartar a Aaron,ellos luchaban, el joven se lanzo encima de Mac,Patty estaba en la oficina de Mac con Stella,se acerco a Mac.

"Basta"grito Patty,"Dejenlo trabajar esta tratando de encontrar a Sam"

"Aaron,Papa no entienden que mama mintio"ellos miraron sorprendidos a Patty.

"Que vas a saber tu?"dijo el joven molesto.

"No digas eso"dijo Mac"No quiero que digas eso de Isabel"

"Lo defiendes a el, y no a tu madre"dijo Aaron.

"Como te atreves hablar asi de mama"el joven respondio molesto.

"Es la verdad"dijo Patty triste"Sam me lo dijo, yo solo quiero que la encuentren"Patty tomo a Mac por su brazo"Trae a mi hermana",Mac le dio un beso en la frente.

"Lo hare".

Mac entro en el cuarto de interrogatorios"Donde esta?"

"Estamos cumpliendo el llamado divino"respondio Scoth.

"Donde esta tu hermano?"grito Mac.

"Vamos al limpiar al mundo de hereges,de infieles, de perdidas".

"Donde esta?"grito Mac,Don entro en la habitacion,"Es mejor que hables".

"Limpiarlo, purificarlo, soy el mensajero,el elegido"Scoth seguia hablando,Don y Mac interrogaron a Scoth durante horas,Patty,Stella y Jo escuchaban en la habitacion contigua.

"Es un fanatico religioso" dijo Jo.

"Como lo vamos hacer hablar?"dijo Stella"Ni torturandolo va hablar".

"Y enganandolo?dijo Patty.

Mac,Patty,Stella y Jo hablaban,"Esto no me gusta"dijo Mac molesto.

"No perdemos nada con intentar"dijo Jo

"La puede matar"dijo Stella.

"Estudio psicologia del comportamiento, creeme le voy a decir lo que quiera escuchar, quiero recuperar a mi hermana".

Don llevaba a Patty esposada, la metio en la celda de Scoth"No uno"dijo Don molesto"dos locos religiosos es mucho para un dia de trabajo".

"Tu alma esta perdida"le dijo Patty.

"Si,si,si ya he escuchado eso antes"Don dijo mientras la metia en la celda,Patty se sento en una banca,"Tu alma esta marcada"Don sonrio.

"Que ahora vas a leer mi aura?Definitivamente hay muchos locos en esta ciudad"dijo Don mientras se iba.

"Yo diria ankh"dijo Scoth

"Estoy de acuerdo, su alma esta llena de violencia"Patty sacudio su cabeza"No estiendo hasta cuando el mundo va a estar tan danado"

"Lo estabamos arreglando y nos detuvieron"

"Como?"

"Eliminando hereges"

"Los detuvieron? Te veo solo aqui, donde esta tu companero en otra celda?"

"No lo van a encontrar"dijo sonriendo Scoth"Por que te arrestaron?"

"Puse una bomba en una clinica de abortos, esos asesinos no deberian de vivir".

"Estoy de acuerdo, mi hermano va a continuar nuestra labor".

"Va hacer muy dificil para el continuar solo".

"Va a encontrar quien lo ayude"

"Si salgo, lo puedo ayudar?".

Los telefonos de Mac y Stella,el la miro fijamente "Mac"el salio de la habitacion, Jo se acerco a Mac.

"Habia una nota en el departamento, el quiere que liberen a su hermano"Jo le entrego la nota a Mac,

"Como se va a comunicar?"dijo Mac preocupado.

"No lo dice solo pide que lo liberen, cuando este libre, liberara a Samantha".

"Como diablos voy hacer eso?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"Mac nos ha dado 24 horas". dijo Jo.

"Voy hablar con Sinclair debemos idear algo".Mac fue a la oficina de Sinclair, Jo lo seguia.

"Taylor no tengo tiempo"dijo Sinclair al verlo.

"Esto es importante, el esta pidiendo que liberen a su hermano, podemos idear algo, podemos seguirlo"dijo Mac nervioso.

"Ahora si enloqueciste Taylor"dijo Sinclair molesto.

"Necesito tu ayuda".

"Mi ayuda?"dijo Sinclair"Necesitas mi ayuda".

"Es mi hija, nunca he pedido nada"

"Esto no se puede hacer Mac"

"Entiendeme algo solo tengo 24 horas, si no hago lo que me pide va a matar a mi hija"

"Estas pidiendo mucho Taylor"

"Solo quiero seguirlo,es todo"Jo observaba en silencio.

"Y si escapa?"

"No va a escapar,tienes mi palabra".

"Lo siento Mac, es mucho riesgo"

"Jefe, hay formas de lograr esto"dijo Jo.

"Danvile si hacemos este tipo de consecion, todos van a querer favores"dijo Sinclair.

"No se trata de favores"dijo Mac molesto"Es capturar un asesino en serie, un asesino en serie que puede matar a mi hija".

"Hay que buscar otra manera"dijo Sinclair.

"La manera es siguiendolo, no hemos logrado nada, lo hemos interrogado durante horas, una hora que perdamos, es una hora menos para Sam,te estoy suplicando, ayudame a encontrar a mi hija".

"Lo siento Mac, Que excusa le voy a dar al alcalde?"

"Politica?"Mac dijo molesto"Entiendo, lo hare a mi manera".

"No cometas ninguna locura, no me hagas intervenir".

"Vine buscando ayuda,si te interpones y te tengo que matarte para recuperarla lo hare"Mac dijo molesto.

"Mac!"dijo Jo.

"Me amenazas!"

"No, pero te advierto, si recupero un cadaver, el proximo sera el tuyo"Mac salio de la oficina furioso Jo lo siguio.

"Mac, asi no vas a conseguir ayuda"dijo Jo.

"Quieres explicarme de que me ha servido limpiar la basura de esta ciudad por anos, para que?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Para que haya menos Mac, para que no muera tanta gente"dijo Jo.

"Sam es lo unico que me importa".Mac bajo la mirada"No me preguntes que es?pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, no la quiero vivir".

"La vamos a encontar Mac", los telefonos sonaron,Mac lo leyo y miro a Jo"Mac".


	11. Salto al vacio

Salto al vacio

xxxxx

Mac y Jo entraron al prescinto,Stella y Don se acercaron"No tiene que ser ella"dijo Don a toda prisa.

"Vamos"dijo Mac "Stella quedate con Patty"Mac dijo mientras salia con Don.

Stella bajo la mirada"Esto lo va a matar, si es ella no lo va a soportar",Stella comenzo a temblar, Jo tomo su mano.

"Tranquila"Stella sacudio su cabeza.

"Vamos".

xxxxx

Mac y Don llegaron a la escena, Hawkes estaba acompanado de Danny, el cuerpo estaba totalmente carbonizado, Mac se agacho al lado del cuerpo, "ADN"

"Estamos esperando para trasladarlo a la morgue"dijo Hawkes"Espero que no sea Sam,Mac"

"Si no es mi Sam, es la hija de otra persona, esto llego a su limite"dijo Mac dijo molesto.

Danny,Hawkes y Mac trabajaban en la escena,"Hay que ser meticulosos"dijo Mac.

"No te preocupes Mac, no vamos a permitir que un tecnisismo lo libere"dijo Danny.

"Si es mi Sam,no va a llegar a una celda".

Hawkes y Danny procesaron las escena, Mac acompano al cuerpo a la morgue, Sid no lo dejo ingresar a las salas de autopcias, el estaba sentado en una banca esperando por Sid, Stella se acerco a Mac con un cafe se lo entrego, "Esperemos que no sea ella"Mac tomo de su cafe.

"Prefiero morirme, si es ella"dijo Mac casi en murmullos,Stella lo miro molesta.

"Y yo?Y si estoy embarazada?".

"Stella, no me interesa nada, si no tengo a Samantha, no me interesa seguir esta lucha que estoy perdiendo, Que mas me van a quitar?"

"Mac, no digas eso, que hago si estoy embarazada?Criar un hijo sola?Ni jugando digas algo asi".

"Es tu eleccion aun tienes tu caja"Stella miro sorprendiada a Mac"Si no funciona, hay otros procedimientos".

"Un aborto?"dijo Stella molesta.

"Es tu decision".Stella se levanto de la silla, Mac con ella lo miro fijamente y le metio un punetazo,Jo entraba en ese momento, Stella rompio la boca de Mac,el tomo su mano,la miro furioso.

"Mac!"grito Jo.

"Maldito"dijo Stella molesta"Mil veces maldito, espero no estar embarazada, para que tu hijo no sienta lo que acabo de sentir".

"Stella,lo siento"dijo Mac.

"No Mac, aqui un lo siento, no vale"Stella temblaba de la rabia,Mac trato de abrazarla"No me toques"dijo Stella molesta, Jo tomo el brazo de Mac.

"Dejala"dijo Jo,Stella se fue furiosa, Lindsay entraba en la habitacion,Mac trato de seguir a Stella"Quedate con Mac"Jo le dijo a Lindsay.

Stella fue al bano Jo la siguio"Tranquilizate,Stella"

"Tranquilizate"dijo Stella molesta, abrio el lavamanos y lavo su cara.

"Estas bien?"dijo Jo preocupada.

"Jo, mi ultimo novio casi me mata, pero no me hirio como lo hizo Mac, me recupere de las heridas que me provoco Frankie, pero de las de Mac no creo que lo haga".

"Stella, su dolor esta hablando".

"No tiene derecho a herirme asi"dijo Stella llorando,Jo trato de abrazarla,Stella no se lo permitio"Voy a terminar este caso, voy a volver a New Orleans para no volver a ver nunca a Mac"Jo sonrio.

"Y si estas embarazada,el es el padre"

"No Jo,Mac no tiene nada que buscar conmigo, solo dile que nunca bote mi caja "Stella salio del bano furiosa,Jo se quedo pensativa.

Stella fue al departamento de Mac y recogio sus cosas, se sento un momento en la cama, respiro el perfume de Mac en la almohada,acaricio su vientre,"Estoy segura que estas ahi, espero que sientas que te amo y nunca haria nada para lastimarte"Stella tomo su maleta y salio del departamento.

xxxxx

"Sid, no te dejo entrar?"Lindsay le dijo a Mac.

"No"el suspiro,Mac tomo su telefono y llamo a Jo"Donde esta Stella?"

"Mac, dale espacio"dijo Jo.

"Jo,gracias por el consejo, pero lo voy a manejar a mi manera".

"No se donde fue, pero sea lo que le hayas dicho la afecto mucho".dijo Jo.

"No responde su telefono"Mac dijo molesto.

"Mac dejala tranquila, no cometas otra estupides, no estas bien".Sid salio de la sala de autopcias, Mac lo miro fijamente,Sid extendio su mano y le entrego una muestra,Mac colgo su telefono, tomo la muestra.

"Es de la medula, espero que no sea tu hija, pero sea quien sea este animal, hay que apresarlo, sea quien sea, esa nina en mi mesa, no merecia morir de esa manera".

"Nadie merece ser asesinado, te prometo que no voy a descansar hasta atraparlo".dijo Mac molesto,Lindsay y Mac fueron al laboratorio,Mac tomo la muestra de ADN y la analizo, Lindsay tomo su mano al ver los resultados.

"No es ella, Mac"Lindsay lo abrazo,Mac veia la pantalla mudo.

"Es tan joven"el se quito los guantes"Voy a notificarlo a sus padres".

Al verlo en el pasillo,Jo lo abrazo, "No es ella"Mac arqueo la mirada a Jo.

"Lindsay nos envio un mensaje a todos"

"Bien, voy hablar con sus padres,Patty?"

"Esta haciendo un vinculo con el"

"No tenemos tiempo para relaciones largas, se esta acabando el tiempo"Mac dijo molesto.

"Mac si la presionamos va a fallar"Mac suspiro.

Mac y Jo, fueron a la habitacion de monitoreo,Stella y Don veian unas pantallas,donde se veia la celda de Patty,Mac observo a Stella, ella ni siquiera le dio una mirada,"Hay alguna informacion?"pregunto Mac, al ver que Stella no respondia Don hablo"Patty le ha indicado que la liberan manana a primera hora, el le va a dar la direccion"

"Bien"dijo Mac,Stella estaba sentada en una silla,veia el monitor fijamente.

"Don me invitas un cafe"dijo Jo,Don la miro extranado.

"Claro"dijo Don y Jo salieron de la habitacion,Mac se sento en una silla al lado de Stella, la observo por un minuto,Stella veia fijamente las pantalla,el extendio su mano trato de acaricar el cuello de Stella, ella lo aparto,"No me toques".

"Stell".

"No me llames asi"Mac la miro fijamente"Solo las personas que estimo, me pueden llamar asi"Mac tomo los apoya brazos de la silla y la atrajo hacia el,la miro fijamente,Stella lo miro molesta.

"Y con las que compartiste la cama, como te llaman?".

"Preguntale a Adam, como me llama?"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Te acostaste con Adam?"

"Si"Stella trato de levantarse,Mac no la dejo.

"Cuando?"grito molesto.

"Ese no es tu problema,pero al lado de el, no eres nada".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Estas mintiendo"Mac dijo molesto"Quieres herirme".Stella sonrio.

"No tengo porque mentirte,no miento".

"Me das asco"grito Mac"Puedes estar embarazada y te acuestas con otro,Que diablos te pasa?".

"Es mi cuerpo hago lo que se me da la gana con el".

"No mientras exista la posibilidad de que lleves a mi hijo".

"No hay posibilidad, segui tus ordenes, tome mi pastilla".Mac miro enfurecido a Stella,la levanto de la silla y la llevo contra la pared,"Mac"grito Stella asustada"Voy a gritar".

Don miro extranado a Jo mientras tomaba un cafe"Que pasaba ahi?"dijo Don.

"Es una larga historia"dijo Jo.

"Acortala".

"Stella le dio un derechazo a Mac esta manana"Don miro sorprendido a Jo"Ella esta realmente molesta, es mejor,que hablen".

"Que la molesto?"dijo Don preocupado"Ha estado rara en la tarde"

"Cree que esta embarazada de Mac,creo que el no quiere al bebe".Don miro preocupado a Jo.

"No debimos dejarlos solos"dijo Don levantandose de la silla.

"Dime que es mentira".Mac dijo molesto"Me conoces,sabes como herirme,dime que es mentira".

"Creo que Isabel no mentia despues de todo".Mac la miro enfurecido.

"Si crees que hiriendome vas hacer que me aleje de ti, te equivocas"Mac puso su mano sobre el vientre de Stella, "Tenemos un vinculo, esta aqui".

"No hay nada"Stella saco una llave de su bolsillo, se la entrego a Mac"Ya no estoy en tu casa".Mac acaricio la mejilla de Stella "Dime que mientes".el presionaba mas a Stella contra la pared.

"No soy tu peon, aqui yo tomo las decisiones",Mac golpeo la pared,Don entro en la habitacion.

"Mac, alejate de Stella"Don dijo molesto,Mac miro fijamente a Don, el tomo la mano de Stella y la halo hacia el,"Estas bien?"Stella asento con su cabeza"Sal"Stella salio de la habitacion"No te voy a permitir que la lastimes de ninguna manera, si piensas que no tiene quien la defienda, te equivocas".

"Nunca la lastimaria"

"Lo estas haciendo, no se que pasa entre ustedes, solo te digo que no es el momento, no estas viendo las cosas con claridad, tienes que enfocarte en Samantha, luego te enfocas en Stella, si lo que Jo me dijo es cierto y Stella esta embarazada, su estado de animo va afectar a tu hijo, alejate de ella, dejala que se tranquilice".Mac asento con su cabeza.

Mac observaba a Patty en la pantalla,"Solo queria pedirle perdon".

"Lo haras en su momento Mac"Don palmeo el hombro de Mac,sonrio "Te dio un derechazo?".

"Me lo merecia"Mac dijo con una media sonrisa,"Es una fiera" se rio para si mismo.

"Es Stella"dijo Don, sonrio.

"Me esperaba una cachetada, pero un punetazo".

"Uno nunca sabe que esperar de Stella, en realidad temia por ti mas que por ella".Mac bajo la mirada.

Un policia entro en la habitacion,"Detective Taylor lo buscan"

"Gracias"dijo Mac, cuando Mac iba a salir, Don lo detuvo.

"Yo hablo con ellos".

"No me esperan a mi"dijo Mac saliendo de la habitacion.

xxxxx

Mac regreso al laboratorio se acerco a Stella y a Lindsay"Que han obtenido?"

"Una posible ubicacion"dijo telefono de Mac sono, se escuchaba la voz de Jo.

"Lo tenemos"

"Voy en camino"dijo Mac saliendo del laboratorio.

Don,Danny,Hawkes y Mac ingresaron en un deposito, "La imagen termica muestra dos personas, un hombre y una mujer".dijo Hawkes.

Mac podia ver al hombre de espaldas abrazaba a la chica,"Dejala ir"grito Mac, mientras se acercaban, la chica estaba cubierta con una manta.

"No debe morir"grito el hombre.

"Dejala ir"grito de nuevo Mac"De rodillas y las manos en la cabeza",el hombre tomo un cuchillo, Mac le disparo en la cabeza, el hombre cayo muerto,Mac corrio a la chica"Sam,Sam!"gritaba Mac mientras la descubria, Mac cerro los ojos al descubrirla, la abrazo con fuerza.


	12. Sombras

Sombras

xxxxx

"No puedo con esto"dijo Mac sacudiendo su cabeza,Lindsay tomo su mano.

"La vamos a encontrar".

"Mi madre llega hoy a conocer a su nieta"Mac suspiro"Que le voy a decir?"

"Mac"Lindsay lo abrazo,Stella entro en la sala de descanso.

"Y Adam?"dijo Stella,Mac arqueo la mirada"Le pedi una informacion".

"Creo que esta siguiendo el rescate que estan haciendo los bomberos",dijo Lindsay.

"Lindsay,puedes dejarnos solos"Lindsay salio de la sala,Stella se paro frente a Mac,"Me han ordenado regresar, mi mision ya fue cumplida, siento dejarte en estos momentos, estoy segura que la vas a encontrar".

"Stella, esta muerta".

"No Mac, no hay cadaver, mientras no tengas un cadaver esta viva".

"Claire esta muerta y no tengo un cadaver".

"Mac!"

"Perdi mi alma cuando Claire murio,de eso no tengo dudas".Mac suspiro"Me la entregaron con una chaqueta hace algunas noches"Stella se sento frente a Mac lo miro fijamente"Me permiti sonar, volverme a ilusionar, si no tengo a Samantha, no quiero nada".

"No hay evidencias de que este muerta, ya analizamos su carro y su casa, no hay sangre de Samantha, nada indica que la haya matado".

"Stella han pasado dos dias, al matarlo elimine la unica posibilidad de encontrarla".

"No te sientes a lamentar, sal a buscarla".

"Quieres que salga a cazar sombras".

"Solo si son sospechosas".

"Ya hemos revisado todo, no hay evidencias que indique donde pueda estar".

"No las estamos viendo con la lupa correcta, siempre estan ahi,tu hija es una luchadora,no esta muerta debe estar luchando por su vida, es una luchadora como esa chica que esta atrapada en ese pozo"Stella y Mac se miraron"Crees?".

xxxxx

Mac,Stella,Jo llegaron al area del rescate, un bombero se acerco a Mac,"Aqui tiene lo que pidio".dijo el Bombero.

"Gracias"dijo Mac tomando un plano,Adam se acerco a Mac.

"La senal se pierde Boss, la imagen no es nitida".

"Puedes saber si es Sam?"

"Choco contra varias piedras al caer"Mac se puso nerviso"Tome el ADN de las piedras cercanas,voy a examinarlo ahora".

"Bien"dijo Mac"A que hora la van a sacar?"

"Esperan terminar el rescate en una hora, pero la lectura de sus signos vitales no esta bien".

"Como lo saben?Mac dijo preocupado.

"La lectura termica baja".

"Yo las analizo Adam,puedes ser util aqui"Stella tomo las muestras y regreso al laboratorio.

Mac se acerco al jefe de bomberos, estrecho su mano"Esta es la unica vez que creo que voy a decir esto, honestamente Mac, no sabes como deseo que sea tu hija"Mac suspiro.

"Cual es el plan?"dijo Mac nervioso,el vio llegar a Reed,"Jo"ella fue donde el policia que le impedia entrar a Reed.

"El cerro la entrada del pozo, estamos reabriendola luego bajaremos a uno de nuestros hombres, lo peligroso es que el pozo se derrumbe y queden atrapados".

Stella analizaba la muestra de ADN, en el laboratorio,ella tomo su telefono y llamo a Mac."Es Sam".

Mac colgo,corrio al borde sel pozo,"Sam"grito"Aguanta hija".

Samantha sentia como punales clavados en su cuerpo, sabia que estaba sangrando, se agarro mas a la pared, no queria caer mas,sentia como la piel de sus dedos se rompia"Estas viva"se dijo a si misma "Mantente asi,Aguanta Samantha"escucho una voz"Estoy loca" penso"Juraria que es mi mama,sera que estoy muerta,ya mori",Samantha escuchaba que la llamaban"Mama"dijo entre murmullos "Mama!" empezo a gritar, los bomberos al escucharla se desesperaron mas por ampliar la entrada del pozo, Mac seguia gritando "Sam,Sam,aguanta voy por ti".

Mac se quito su chaqueta,su camisa, "Voy a bajar".

Jo se acerco a Mac"Estas loco"dijo Jo,el le entrego su placa y su arma a Jo, miro al jefe de bomberos.

"Entregale el arnet, es Marine le sobra entrenamiento"uno de los bomberos le entrego un arnet,Mac se lo coloco, el jefe de bomberos se acerco a Mac,le entrego un radio"Necesitas algo mas?".

"Solo bajame con mi hija"

"Necesitamos iluminacion"dijo Adam, los bomberos encendieron varias lamparas, las apuntaron al pozo, suspendiron a Mac con el arnet y lo empezaron a bajar,Jo y Adam, observaban"Esta loco"dijo Jo.

Mac empezo a entrar en el pozo,"Sam"grito"Hablame Sam".

"Mama"dijo Samantha casi sin voz,Mac bajaba despacio,Samantha solo veia sombras"No aguanto mas"grito desesperada,no podia sujetarse mas, sintio cuando alguien la abrazo"Mama".

"Estoy aqui Sam".Mac dijo mientras la amarraba a el"A donde crees que vas?"Mac la abrazo mas, el recorrio el cuerpo de Samantha buscando heridas, se dio cuenta que sangraba y estaba en ropa interior, le dio un beso en la frente"Bebe".

"Papa?Estas aqui?"

"Vamos a sacarte de aqui".

"Llevame a casa,papa,llevame a casa".

"La tengo"dijo Mac por la radio,los bomberos empezaron a subirlos.

Stella llegaba con Mily, habia ido por ella al aeropuerto, las dos observaron impresionadas como Mac y Samantha eran sacados del pozo,los bomberos aplaudieron cuandos lo sacaron,festejaban entre ellos, los paramedicos se acercaron corriendo, Mac acosto a Samantha en una camilla"Ya estas a salvo,Bebe"la cubrio con una manta.

"No me dejes" grito Samantha asustada, estaba llena de sangre.

"No voy a ningun lado,estoy contigo".Mac miraba preocupado al paramedico,Mily corrio y abrazo a Mac,el tomo la mano de su mama, seguia la camilla, Reed corrio hacia Samantha,le dio un beso en la frente,ella sonrio. Mac subio en la ambulancia con Sam y su madre, se fueron al hospital.


	13. Renacer

Renacer

xxxxx

Aaron llego corriendo con sus hijos al hospital, Jo entro en la habitacion donde tenian a Samantha, "Mac, ve a curarte esos cortes"

"No hay problema estoy bien"

"Mac tengo que recolectar evidencias"el suspiro.

"Vamos mama"Mily salio con Mac,Patty lo abrazo al verlo.

"La encontraste".

"Gracias a ti"dijo Mac sonriendo,Reed llego corriendo.

"Como esta Samantha?"dijo Aaron preocupado.

"Le estan haciendo los estudios"Mac bajo la mirada,Aaron lo miro fijamente.

"Abuso de ella?"dijo Aaron,Mac cerro los ojos.

"Espero que no, estaba en ropa interior"Mac limpio una lagrima que se le escapaba,Aaron toco su frente nervioso"Esta cubierta de sangre"

"Maldicion Mac!"dijo Aaron molesto"Investigas crimenes,deberias saberlo con solo verla".Mily tomo la mano de Mac, Patty empezo a llorar,Reed se apoyo pensativo contra la pared.

"Voy a esperar las evidencias,voy a esperar los resultados".dijo Mac serio,el abrazo a su madre,ella acariciaba su espalda.

Aaron abrazo a su hija"Es una suposicion, tu hermana va a estar bien, tranquila".

"Lo siento Mac"dijo Reed triste,"No debi dejarla".El empezo a llorar,trato de alejarse.

Mac se separo de su mama,abrazo a Reed"Era imposible que supieras lo iba a pasar".

"Es mi culpa".

"No!"Mac palmeo el hombre de Reed"Samantha esta bien,se que esta bien".

xxxxx

"Apaga la luz"dijo Samantha "Me molesta",Jo apago la luz encendio una pequena lampara.

"Sabes por que estoy aqui?"

"Si, haz tu trabajo"dijo Samantha llorando,Jo la acaricio le dio un beso en la frente.

"Tranquila Samantha,todo esta bien, estas a salvo".

"Quiero a mi mama"Jo la abrazo

"Te vas a recuperar Sam".Jo comenzo a tomar muestras de Samantha una enfermera la ayudaba,fue retirando su ropa,la limpio y le coloco una bata,curaron sus heridas,"Sam,tengo que hacerte"

"Creen que abuso de mi?"dijo Samantha gritando.

"Es rutina Sam"ella empezo a llorar.

"Quiero a mi mama"Samantha seguia llorando sin control, la enfermera trataba de tranquilizarla,Jo abrio la puerta de la habitacion, Mac la miro fijamente.

"Ven conmigo"le dijo Jo,Mac entro en la habitacion,abrazo a Samantha.

"Tranquila bebe".

"Crees que abuso de mi?".

"No!es rutina,hay que hacer esto"Mac beso la mano de Samantha"Si llego a ocurrir, hay que tomar precauciones para protegerte,entiendes"Samantha asento con la cabeza,Mac miro a Jo"Hazlo"el se sento en el borde de la cama con la vista hacia Samantha le regalo una sonrisa"Solo mirame"Mac acaricio la mejilla de Samantha"Mama esta afuera, esta esperando para verte"Mac sintio cuando Samantha clavo sus unas en su cintura, limpio una lagrima de Sam,acaricio su mejilla"Mi bebe"dijo Mac,Samantha le dio una pequena sonrisa"Eres mi bebe"Mac acomodo el cabello de Samantha"Jo!"

"No hay desgarramiento, ni presencia de semen"Mac respiro aliviado,le dio un beso a Samantha.

"Vamos arreglarte Bebe,Mama quiere verte".

xxxxx

Stella recogio a Jo del hospital,"Dentro de todo esta bien"dijo Jo.

"Me alegro"Stella manejaba estaciono en el aeropuerto.

"Te vas a ir?".

"Si, tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo seguir aqui".

"No vas hablar con Mac".

"Ahora no"dijo Stella tomando su maleta.

"Oh por favor,no actues como una nina".

"Mac necesita estar con su hija, yo necesito regresar a mi trabajo, que le ves de infantil a eso?"Stella dijo molesta.

"Deberian hablar"

"No tengo ningun interes en hablar con Mac, no voy a discutir mas, el necesita concentrarse en Samantha,ella lo necesita".

"No he dicho nada".dijo Jo"Buena suerte Stella, se que Mac no te va a dejar ir tan facilmente".

"No soy su propiedad"Stella dijo molesta,Jo sonrio.

"Stella puede que como criminalista seas una de las mejores, pero en relaciones de pareja eres una novata".

"Que vas a saber tu?"dijo Stella molesta.

"Se que cuando se tiene un hijo con un hombre, por mas que intentes sacarlo de tu vida, el va ha estar ahi".Jo sonrio"No es justo que le quites a Mac, el derecho que tiene de saber de su hijo,si estas embarazada el tiene derecho".

"No estoy embarazada"Jo sonrio.

"Buena suerte Stella"dijo Jo mientras se iba.


	14. Chernobyl

Chernobyl

xxxxx

Mac observaba a Stella brincar de tienda en tienda, la veia comprar cosas, su telefono sono"Dime Bebe"Mac escuchaba, sonrio, "Estoy en New Orleans, arreglando lo que hablamos"Mac puso el Speacker.

"Como se le ve?"se escucho la voz de Samantha.

"Preciosa".Mac seguia observando a Stella"Se le ve un poco el embarazo".

"Papa, ya han pasado casi cinco meses,deberia verse mas que un poco".

"Hoy son cinco meses para ser exactos,tu hermanito ha crecido"

"Como la notas?"

"Tranquila",Mac veia a Stella entrar en una tienda de dulces,la vio salir con un envase, se veia que lo disfrutaba mientras lo comia,Mac sonrio"Se ve tan hermosa".

"Cual es tu plan?"

"No tengo plan"Mac suspiro"Mama,que dijo de tu cabello?"Samantha se rio.

"Que podia estar muy de moda en Hawaii, pero si no me las quitaba, me lo iba a cortar"Mac sonrio,"Papa ten cuidado, no hay mejor forma de atraer a las abejas, que la miel".

"Lo se, voy a seguir tu consejo,Reed?"

"Ayer conocio a sus abuelos".

"Como salio todo?"

"Bien estaba nervioso, pero le gusto saber mas de su mama".Stella subio a su carro, Mac comenzo a seguirla, ella bajo en su laboratorio,Mac la observaba hablar con un joven, el parecia hacerle un alago,Stella sonrio y acaricio su vientre, se despidio y entro al edificio,"Papa?".

"Estoy aqui Sam".

"Crees que se moleste, si sabe que la sigues?Te va a reclamar"

"No lo va hacer".

"Como lo sabes?Ya sabe que estas alla?"

"Debe estar por enterarse que estoy aqui".

Stella entro a su oficina, una joven se acerco a ella,la joven le sonrio"No era tu dia libre?"

"Tengo que firmar unos papeles"dijo Stella, caminaba apurada a su oficina.

"No has venido por otra razon?"Stella arqueo la mirada, al entrar en su oficina se dio cuenta a que se referia la chica, su oficina estaba llena de flores no quedaba un espacio vacio.

"Quien trajo esto Alexandra?"

"Tiene una tarjeta"dijo Alexandra sonriendo.

Stella tomo la tarjeta, la leyo,"Chernobyl,cinco meses, te ves hermosa embarazada" Stella suspiro "Diablos!".

"Pasa algo?"dijo la Alexandra preocupada.

"Nada que no supiera que iba a pasar,ve tranquila"Stella firmo unos papeles y salio de su oficina,subio en su carro entro a una tienda de bebes,Mac la observaba,ella hablaba por telefono.

"Don,cuando llego?"

"Quien?"

"Mac!"dijo Stella casi gritando.

"Stell, que yo sepa sigue en Hawaii"

"Esta aqui"

"Estas bien?"dijo Don preocupado.

"Si, solo nerviosa"

"De que te sorprendes,sabias que iba a pasar, Mac no deja las cosas a medias,Stell tranquilizate no te hace bien"

"No quiero enfrentarme ahora a el"

"Stella escuchame, es el padre, tiene derecho, eso no lo puedes cambiar".

"Lo se, solo estoy nerviosa".

"Quieres que vaya?"

"No Don, estoy bien, voy a comprar algunas cosas".

"Bien, si me necesitas avisame".

"Lo hare Don,Gracias"

"Cuidense"Don colgo, Stella revisaba la ropa, elegia algunos conjuntos para el bebe.

"Que debo comprar?"escucho decir a Mac,lo miro fijamente"Nina o nino?".

"Que haces aqui?"

"Comprando"dijo Mac"Me tienes confundido estas comprando para ambos sexos, no se que debo comprar". Stella lo miro molesta,Mac tomo una de las cajas de Stella,"Es nina?".Stella no decia nada,el tomo otra caja"Es nino?".

"Aun no lo se".

"No te creo"Stella tomo las cajas, salio caminando a pagar sus compras"Creo que no tomaste tu pastilla".Stella lo miro molesta.

"No se te ve mal tu bronceado"Stella le entrego las cosas a la cajera.

"Vine a ocuparme de ti".

"Creo que haz llegado un poco tarde"Stella dijo molesta, le sonrio a la cajera apenada y le entrego su tarjeta.

"Pago,yo"Mac saco su tarjeta y se la entrego a la cajera.

"No, es mi hijo, yo pago"

"Es nuestro hijo"la cajera los miro confundida.

"Bien,Stella tomo su tarjeta, no voy hacer una discusion aqui".la cajera le entrego su recibo a Mac, el firmo,Stella tomo los paquetes y salio a toda velocidad.

"Perdon"Mac le dijo a la cajera y salio detras de Stella, tomo algunos paquetes de su mano, ella observaba una vitrina"Hijo?"dijo Mac "Es nino?".Stella sacudio la cabeza"Si es nina, por que compras cosas para nino?".

"Como esta Samantha?"

"Bien, se recupero"dijo Mac.

"Me alegro"Stella acaricio su vientre,Mac la miro y sonrio.

"Te ves tan hermosa"ella bajo la mirada"Entonces,Nino o nina?".

"Mellizos"Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella, ella le sonrio y siguio caminando,Mac caminaba sonriendo a su lado.

"Como has estado?Como te has sentido?".

"Cansada".

"No parece, por como compras, parece que tienes mucha energia".

"Van a necesitar muchas cosas y me relaja".Mac la siguio a una heladeria, ella ordeno su helado,Mac un cafe y pago la cuenta,Stella se sento en la mesa con su gran helado,Mac la observaba,comio un poco de su helado y sonrio,Mac arqueo la mirada"Les encanta"dijo Stella sonriendo,tomo la mano de Mac y la puso sobre su vientre el sonrio.

"Se mueven"dijo Mac sonriendo"Que les pasa?"Stella comio otra cucharada de helado y sonrio,Mac con ella, "Hay una fiesta, ahi adentro".

"Siempre es asi cuando hay helado".

Mac beso la mano de Stella"Eres increible".Stella bajo la mirada"Perdoname, no sabes como me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije, no tenia derecho a lastimarte asi, no tenia derecho abandonarte todos estos meses". Mac suspiro " A dejarte sola con un embarazo, que busque, con un bebe que te pedi que me dieras".

"No puedo olvidarlo,sabes que es entregarse como lo hice, aceptar todo,para que me salieras con esa basura,como quieres que te crea que soy increible, cuando me dijiste que te doy asco".Stella lo miro molesta"No te lo voy a poner facil, no creas que porque me compraste unas flores y me persigas por todos lados, voy a volver contigo".

"Me tomo anos dormir contigo, si tengo que suplicarte lo que me queda de vida, con gusto lo hare".

"No quiero que me persigas, no quiero discutir, no quiero nada que me altere, quiero terminar este embarazo tranquila".

"Bien, sera como tu digas,pero no me voy alejar del todo".

"Me lo imagine".Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Ese asunto con Adam"Stella interrumpio a Mac.

"Nunca te he mentido, nunca lo hare"Mac miro furioso a Stella"Fue antes que nuestra relacion empezara".

"Cuando?"Stella suspiro.

"Es el pasado".

"Es Adam,Stella".

"Es un hombre, no deja de serlo, no te voy a dejar juzgarme, no eres quien para hacerlo".Stella termino su helado y se levanto de la mesa.

"Cuando?".

"No te fui infiel, si es tu pregunta, nunca te he mentido, ni lo hare".Stella suspiro"Son tus hijos,eso tenlo por seguro".

"No tenias porque decirmelo"

"Queria herirte, queria que sintieras el dolor que me causaste, senti que me estrellabas contra una pared".Stella se sento frente a Mac, lo miro fijamente"Me enamoraste,me enamoraste como una idiota, me ilusionaste con la idea de una familia, una familia Mac"Stella acaricio su vientre"Para que luego me pidieras que la desechara, para que me dijeras que la matara, dime en que no te complaci? dime que te negue?"Mac bajo la mirada"A lo mejor no tengas la seguridad de que sean tuyos, tendras que creer en mi"Stella sonrio"Son mi familia, yo si tengo la certeza".

"No soy perfecto, me equivoque, quiero recuperarte,quiero recuperar mi familia".Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso"Te amo,quiero que vuelvas conmigo".

"Aqui no se trata de lo que tu quieras, si no de lo que yo quiera".

"Bien, lo que tu digas, que quieres?".

"Ya te lo dije,quiero terminar mi embarazo tranquila, no quiero que me molestes, no quiero que me perturbes, no voy arriesgar a mis hijos".

"Nuestros hijos".

"Bien, no voy arriesgar a nuestros hijos, no quiero otra confrontacion, no quiero pelear, no quiero reclamos".

"Bien, pero ya te lo dije no me voy alejar del todo".

"Solo antes de actuar piensa, en que todo lo que yo sienta se los trasmito a tus hijos".Stella se levanto,Mac con ella,el tomo los paquetes.

"Te acompano a tu carro".Stella suspiro.

"Bien,de todas maneras no creo que me pueda deshacer de ti".

xxxxx

Mac observaba a Stella en una escena de crimen,la veia trabajar, tomo su telefono y llamo a Samantha"Hola Bebe".

"Papa, te puedo contar algo?"

"Si es lo que creo, no me lo digas"Samantha se rio"No ha pasado aun no,hable con Jo, van aceptarme en el programa del proximo ano"

"Muy bien, Bebe"Mac sonrio"Te tengo que contar algo"

"Que, se arreglaron?"

"No aun no, pero creo que avanzamos, vas a tener un hermanito y una hermanita".

"Mellizos!"grito Samantha emocionada"Le voy a contar a la abuela y a Reed, hablaste con Stella?"

"Si,no quiere que la moleste, pero no iba hacer de otra manera"Mac veia cuando un mensajero se acercaba a Stella, sonrio, ella veia la bolsa que le entrego el hombre,abrio extranada la bolsa,dentro habia un envase grande del pudin que ella compraba.

"Que piensas hacer?"Stella vio a Mac,el le hizo una sena sonriendo, ella lo miro seria,Mac la vio con intensiones de acercarse.

"Engreirla"Mac encendio el carro y se fue.

Stella suspiro al verlo irse,Mac seguia hablando con Sam"Esto va hacer dificil"

"A que te refieres con esto?"

"Reconquistarla".Mac suspiro"La puse en grande".

"Que paso exactamente?Nunca me contaste".Mac suspiro"Papa!".

"Hemos cometido errores, no se si los podamos corregir".

"Si se aman y se que es asi, lo van a poder hacer".

"No se, si me ama, no se".

"Yo no tengo dudas,Papa recuerdas que me preguntaste, por que no creia que habias abusado de mi mama".

"Si lo recuerdo".

"Le pregunte a Stella, que mejor que preguntarle a la mujer con la que dormias, sabia que asi me mintiera, su mirada me diria la verdad, Mac es el hombre mas correcto que conozco, esa fue su respuesta,Que fue lo que le hiciste?".

"No lo voy a repetir, no lo voy hacer".

"Como quieres que te ayude?, si no se de que se trata"Mac suspiro.

"Le dije que no queria al bebe".

"Uy!Eso si esta mal".

"Cres que no lo se"Mac suspiro"Le pido que se embarace, la embarazo y luego le digo que aborte, soy una basura, ella tiene razon, con que cara le reclamo si se acosto o no con Adam".

"Se acosto con Adam?"Mac suspiro"Te fue infiel?"

"No!no me fue infiel, fue antes que nuestra relacion empezara"Mac suspiro"No lo repitas, esa escena me da vueltas en mi cabeza".

"Hay papa, ni que fuera de palo".

"Samantha!".

"Honestamente papa,que pretendias que se mantuviera pura y casta para ti, te espero por 15 anos, me vas a venir a decir, que no estuviste con nadie, que no tuviste un desahogo".

"Esto no me esta ayudando".

"Solo te voy a recomendar dos cosas, olvida y suplica".Mac suspiro"Si quieres a Stella de vuelta, si quieres a mis hermanos contigo, suplica".

"Sam".

"Papa, solo piensa esto, no le costaba nada tomar su pastillita del plan B"Mac suspiro,"Ha estado sola durante largos cinco meses, sola con sus hijos,no le cuesta continuar asi, tu vas a poder seguir sin ella?".

"No".

"Entonces suplica".

"Lo hare Sam"

xxxxx

Stella termino de procesar la escena,regreso a su oficina, la encontro llena de osos de peluche azules y rosados"Ah!"dijo molesta y se sento en su escritorio, abrio la bolsa y comenzo a comer el pudin,tomo su telefono y llamo a Mac.

"Voy a poner una orden de restriccion en contra tuya"dijo molesta mientras comia el pudin.

"Solo queria asegurarme que llegara mi encargo,Que tal esta?"

"Lo bote".

"Mentirosa,puedo oir como comes".

"No estoy comiendo, no quiero que me molestes".

"Te molesta,que te compre cosas ricas?".

"Mac, no es un juego".

"Quien te dijo que estoy jugando?Le gusto a los ninos?".

"Ya tienen su fiesta encendida".

"No lo habias botado?".

"Seria un pecado,la proxima vez investiga mejor,falto la crema y las galletas".

"Si senora,algo mas?".

"No me molestes o te hare arrestar".

"Si,senora, no faltaran ni la crema ni las galletas".Stella suspiro y colgo su telefono.

xxxxx

Stella llego a su oficina en la manana y la encontro llena de globos,suspiro,"Solo le falta mandarme un circo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, trabajo durante el dia y fue al supermercado, mientras hacia sus compras trataba de alcanzar un paquete de galletas, Mac se lo alcanzo y se lo entrego,ella lo miro molesta "Es suficiente".el arqueo la mirada.

"Solo te basta con una?".Stella suspiro termino de hacer sus compras,Mac la escolto hasta su casa, el portero la ayudo con sus compras.

Durante toda la semana Mac le habia estado haciendo distintos regalos, Stella penso que ignorandolo iba a parar, pero se habia equivocado,Stella estaba procesando una escena al terminar un chico se acerco a ella y le entrego un ramo de rosas, luego el otra escena unos globos, en otra escena un payaso se le presento con unos podles y le hizo un show, en otra oportunidad un mago, luego un mimo, despues unos mariachis, unos malavaristas, Stella sonreia apenada, no hacia ningun desplante porque estaba siempre acompanada, a veces podia ver a Mac observandola, cada vez que llegaba a su oficina encontraba algo nuevo,una tarde llego a su oficina y la encontro convertida en un gran tendedero de ropa de bebe, se sento en su silla, suspiro,veia su oficina de largo a largo con ropa de bebe, por todos lados, sonrio y siguio trabajando. Mac aparecia en el momento menos esperado, en la estacion de gasolina le habia llenado el tanque y limpiado su parabrisas, en la tintoreria habia cargado su ropa, cuando hacia sus compras cargaba sus paquetes, el solo la ayudaba y se marchaba sin decirle nada, no le daba opcion a pelear, que iba a discutir, si no decia nada, solo aparecia como si fuera su asistente,la ayudaba y se retiraba.

Stella estaba en un deli desayunando,Mac se sento a su lado"Te voy hacer arrestar"dijo molesta.

"Bajo que cargo?"dijo Mac sonriendo"Por favor me puede traer un cafe", le dijo a la mesonera,Mac observo lo que Stella comia sonrio, "Traigame lo mismo que a ella".La mesonera asento con una sonrisa.

"Creo que voy a poner esa orden de restriccion".dijo Stella molesta, probo otra cucharada de su plato y puso cara de asco,Mac la miro preocupado"Ya no les gusta"dijo tomando un poco de agua"Cambian de opinion a cada rato, cuando creo que encuentro un desayuno que no me da asco, cambian de opinion".Mac observo el plato de Stella.

"Puedo?"

"Cometelo, no tiene caso, ya no les gusta, no puedo solo alimentarme de pudin y helado"Mac provo la avena de Stella, le puso un poco de miel, la mezclo.

"Prueba".

"No Mac, me va a caer mal".

"Prueba"Stella suspiro,tomo una cucharada de la avena,sonrio"Ya tienen su fiesta?",la mesonera le trajo su pedido a Mac.

"Si,ya tienen su fiesta"dijo Stella.

"No vas a trabajar?".

"Lo mismo deberia preguntarte".Mac comia su desayuno.

"Renuncie"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"No aceptaron la renuncia,pero me permitieron, tomar este pequeno retiro".

"Quien esta a cargo?".

"Jo y Danny,ella llama a preguntar todos los dias, cuando vuelvo?"Mac sonrio"No lo voy hacer".

"Lo hiciste por Sam?".

"En parte, tambien lo hice por nosotros"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Que te dije,mientras haciamos el amor en el momento que te embarace?".

"Que lo importante, es que estuviesemos juntos".

"Justamente,quiero ver crecer a mis hijos,quiero una vida contigo, eso solo lo voy a lograr si estamos juntos".

"Es por lo que has trabajado toda tu vida"dijo Stella sorprendida"El trabajo de tu vida"

"Stella, estoy pasando el testigo, no quiero continuar esta carrera"Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso"Ya cumpli con mi parte del trabajo, mis responsabilidades estan aqui contigo".

"Jamas lo imagine,esto es mucho"dijo Stella sacudiendo su cabeza,Mac le sonrio

"No vas a trabajar hoy?".

"Tengo cita medica"Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro fijamente"Quieres venir?"

"Me encantaria".Stella se levanto de la mesa,Mac la siguio, pago la cuenta y salieron del deli.

"Piensas mudarte a New Orleans?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, para acosarte tengo que vivir aqui"Stella sonrio,Mac le abrio la puerta de su carro.

"Tu centro de espionaje?"Mac sonrio mas.

"Podria decirse"Stella subio al carro, ella le indico a Mac como llegar al medico, ellos esperaban en la sala de espera,Mac estaba nervioso,Stella lo observo y sonrio.

"A ti no te van hacer nada"

"Voy a ver a mis hijos por primera vez, que crees que piensen de mi?"

"No te pueden ver"Stella dijo sonriendo.

"No fue lo que pregunte, Que crees que piensen de mi?"

"Que eres capaz de todo por protegerlos",Stella suspiro"No puedo olvidar cuando te vi saliendo de ese pozo con Sam, no te importo nada, solo te importaba la vida de tu hija".

"Voy hacer capaz de todo por ellos, eso tenlo por seguro"

"Lo se"Stella se quedo pensando"Mac"el la miro fijamente"Por que no la mato?"Mac suspiro.

"Le dijo que estaba embarazada, que iba a tener gemelos como el y su hermano, otros elegidos".

"Diablos"dijo Stella."Lo engano,fue lista".

"Sam no lo ve asi, el busco a la otra chica, porque no la pudo matar, se siente culpable"

"No tiene la culpa".

"Stella, la vio morir"

"Por eso te la llevaste?".

"Sam no dormia, solo llamaba a su madre"Mac suspiro"Su psicologo me recomendo alejarla de todo, hacerla hablar donde se sintiera segura, cuando llegamos a Hawaii a la casa de mi amigo y vio el mar, fue como que le borraran el disco, solo queria estar ahi frente al mar, aprendio a surfear, se levantaba en la madrugada, tomaba su tabla y se iba a surfear, era todo lo que hacia" Mac sonrio "Me obligo aprender, mientras esperamos las olas para surfear me conto lo que paso, no se si mi hija se va a recuperar del dano que le hizo este maldito, pero esta viva".Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

"Lo esta haciendo, se esta recuperando".

"Stella,no me di cuenta de lo que te dije, hasta que senti tu puno en mi cara".Mac le sonrio a Stella"Me lo merecia".

"No hables de eso, me causa dolor"Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la beso.

"Stella Bonasera"una enfermera llamaba a Stella,ella le presento a Mac a su doctora,Stella entro en una habitacion y salio con una bata,Mac sonrio al verla "No te burles Taylor"dijo Stella mientras se subia en la camilla,la doctora coloco un copo de gel sobre el vientre de Stella, Mac observaba atento, se vio la imagen de los bebes en la pantalla,sonrio"Woao"Stella se rio de la cara de Mac"Eso es su?"

"Pierna"dijo Stella.

"Y eso, que es?"la doctora se reia.

"Es detective, no va a dejar de preguntar"dijo Stella sonriendo,la doctora sonrio y le explico a Mac cada una de las imagenes.

"Es su corazon"grito Mac emocionado al ver la imagen.

"Si lo es"respondio la doctora sonriendo"Aqui esta el pene de su bebe"Mac sonrio apenado"Y aqui esta la"

"No lo diga"dijo Mac a toda prisa."Me puede dar copias?".

"Si, se las puedo mandar por un correo"Mac le entrego su direccion de correo a la doctora"Vaya su hija, hoy les sonrie"ellos pudieron ver una imagen clara del rostro de la bebe,Mac sonrio, le dio un beso en los labios a Stella"Es hermosa"dijo casi llorando.

Stella acaricio su mejilla"Si lo es".

Mac y Stella terminaron la consulta el revisaba su telefono, veia el correo que le habia mandado la doctora,"Mira la primera y ultima foto pornografica de nuestra hija"dijo Mac mientras le ensenaba la foto de su celular a Stella.

"Es un bebe,Mac"el acaricio la cintura de Stella.

"Es mi bebe, no van haber fotos de este tipo de ella por ahi".Stella sonrio,Mac luchaba con su telefono para enviar las fotos,Stella y Mac se sentaron en un cafe.

"A quien se las envias?"

"A Sam".Mac termino de pelear con su telefono, la mesonera se acerco a ellos, les entrego los menus.

"Quiero una hamburguesa y una merengada de chocolate"dijo Stella,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No es muy pesado"stella lo miro molesta,"No dije nada,puede darme una ensalada,por favor, de tomar solo agua ".la mesonera se retiro.

"Estas a dieta?"Stella dijo molesta,

"No"dijo Mac"No tengo mucha hambre es todo".

"No tengo que cuidar mi figura, ya la perdi"Stella dijo molesta.

"Creeme para mi estas mas apetecible que nunca"Stella se puso roja de inmediato.

"Estoy embarazada"

"Y?"dijo Mac mirandola fijamente"Igual quiero acostarme contigo".

"Que paso con las fotos?"dijo Stella sonrojada, Mac sonrio.

"Ya las deberia haber visto",Mac llamo a Samantha,tomo la mano de Stella la beso,la miraba fijamente"Sam,revisa tu correo"Mac sonrio, puso el Speacker para que Stella escuchara, se oian a Samantha, Reed y Mily gritando emocionados,"Mira su cara"gritaba Reed,"Mira"Mac arqueo la mirada, se escuchaban varias risas hum,ham,Mac le sonrio a Stella"Entendiste algo?"

"Parecen felices"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Papa estan bellisimas"dijo Samantha emocionada.

"Gracias Bebe"

"Mac, dale un beso a Stella de mi parte"dijo Reed emocionado

"Lo hare Reed"

"Mac que belleza,hijo estan hermosas".

"Gracias Mama".la mesonera regreso con las ordenes"Mama estoy con Stella, vamos almorzar"

"Dale un beso de mi parte Mac, dale las gracias por hacerme tan feliz"

"Lo hare, Mama"Mac colgo,Stella tomo una de sus papa fritas,puso cara de asco"Que tienen?"

"Muy saladas"Mac tomo una de las papas y la limpio con una servilleta.

"Prueba"Stella suspiro,comio la papa,arrugo la cara,Mac tomo el azucarero y le puso azucar"Prueba"

"No me voy a comer eso".

"Prueba"Stella comio la papa y sonrio.

"Tus hijos tienen gustos raros".

"Me gusta lo dulce"Mac dijo sonriendo,Stella se sonrojo"Mac limpio todas las papas de Stella, se asuguro que comiera su hamburguesa,Stella comio parte de la ensalada de Mac, el telefono de Stella sono,"Tengo trabajo".

"Te llevo". Mac y Stella llegaron a la escena,Stella procesaba la escena con su equipo,un policia se acerco a Mac y lo saludo.

"Vaya Taylor,tu por aqui y de civil"Mac sonrio.

"Stuard!es bueno verte".

"Vaya si me sorprendio ver a Stella, creeme que mas me sorprende verte aqui,a que se debe tu visita?"

"Espero a Stella"

"Asi que tu eres el culpable del estado de Bonasera"Mac sonrio.

"Lo soy".

"Vaya quien lo diria, me alegro por ustedes Taylor"

"Gracias"

"Estas de vacaciones?"

"Podria decirse"Stuard palmeo el hombro de Mac"Es una gran ciudad"dijo Mac.

"Sin dudarlo,un calor infernal pero sigue siendo una gran ciudad, tienes motivos para quedarte aqui"

"Muchos"dijo Mac sonriendo,el observaba a Stella,ella termino de procesar la escena.

"Ya saben el sexo?"

"Nino y nina"

"Mellizos, es genial"Mac vio cuando Stella se apoyo en una pared, corrio hacia ella,Stella se desmayo,Mac alcanzo a recibirla.


	15. En familia

"Hey,Gracias por los review!Ya termine la historia, pero acepto sugerencias"

En familia

xxxxx

Stella abrio sus ojos en el hospital, toco su vientre asustada"Estas bien"pudo ver a Samantha sentada delante de ella,tenia toda su cabeza llena de trencitas.

"Que te hiciste?"Samantha sonrio.

"Esta bien, lo entendi me las voy a quitar".

"Que paso?"Stella acaricio su vientre,"Estan bien?".

"Si,Stella, te subio mucho la tension".

"Creen que fue por el calor, mas la mala digestion".

"Que ha dicho mi doctora?".

"Reposo absoluto"dijo Samantha"Esta hablando con papa".

"Diablos"dijo Stella,Reed entro en la habitacion le sonrio a Stella.

"Como te sientes?".

"Un poco mareada".

"Creo que deberiamos de llamar al medico",Samantha le dijo a Reed,trato de incorporarse.

"No te molestes amor, yo voy"Samantha sonrio, Stella la observo y sonrio,Reed salio de la habitacion.

"Mac aun no sabe que duermes con Reed?".

"El me dijo que no le dijera".dijo Samantha sonriendo.

"Es mejor que no lo sepa, aunque no lo van a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo".

"Tenemos tres meses juntos".

"Estabas en Hawaii"

"Reed fue a verme a Hawaii"Stella sonrio.

"Me alegro por ustedes".

"Gracias"la doctora entro en la habitacion,Mac estaba con ella,le sonrio a Stella.

"Hola Bella durmiente"Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Stella.

"No los siento moverse"dijo Stella preocupada.

"A veces pasa"dijo la doctora"Estas situaciones pueden causarles un poco de tension,trata de relajarte".

"Pero estan bien?"dijo Stella angustiada.

"Si, Stella estan bien".

"Cuanto tiempo he estado aqui?"

"Dos dias"dijo Mac,Stella lo miro preocupada,Mac puso su mano en la mejilla de Stella"Tranquila estan bien".La doctora tomaba la tension de Stella.

"Esta bien,voy a permitir lo que me pediste Mac, solo por esta vez".

"Gracias"Mac dijo sonriendo,la doctora salio de la habitacion,Mac fue por una bolsa y se la enseno a Stella,saco un envase con pudin"No me olvide de las galletas y la crema esta vez",Stella sonrio"Vamos a ver si le gusta a los ninos".Mac abrio el envase de pudin"Lo mezclo?"

"No"respondio Stella rapidamente"Seria una masacre",Samantha se levanto.

"Vamos a comprar unos cafes Reed,Quieres algo papa?"

"No,Bebe"Mac se sento en el borde de la cama de Stella,suspiro,ella lo miro fijamente"Que?"dijo Mac tomo la cuchara, le dio una probada a Stella,ella sonrio,Mac con ella, el puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella,"Viste estan bien"Stella acaricio su vientre,Mac estaba pensativo.

"Que pasa?".

"Nada"Mac le dio otra cucharada de pudin a Stella.

"Nada?Habla Mac".

"Reposo absoluto Stella,entiendes lo que significa?"

"En cama"dijo Stella fustrada.

"Si en cama,no tienes preeclampsia,pero el aumento de tu tension asusto a tu doctora".Stella acaricio su vientre, miro preocupada a Mac"Quiero que me permitas cuidarte".

"Cual es tu plan?".

"Como quieres que se haga?".

"Voy a tener que buscar una enfermera para que me acompane".

"No, quiero cuidarte".

"Quieres quedarte en mi casa?".Stella miro fijamente a Mac "No".

"No voy a dormir en tu cuarto,tienes una habitacion extra?".

"Hay una habitacion que se puede acomodar, pero igual voy a necesitar una enfermera,voy a necesitar ayuda para ir al bano y esas cosas".

"Para que?"

"Me vas a llevar al bano?"

"No veo el problema,pero si quieres buscamos la enfermera".Mac le seguia dando el pudin a Stella"Vas a tener que empezar una dieta".

"Me vas a quitar mi pudin?".

"Lo siento, no es tan grave".

"No es tan grave, lo has probado?".

"No"Stella le quito el envase a Mac,le ofrecio una cucharada.

Mac probo el pudin y sonrio."Es bueno, muy bueno".

"Es adictivo".

"Hay que hacer dieta Stell"Ella lo miro con mala cara"Stella igual hay que hacer dieta".Mac le quito el envase a Stella, dio otra probada del pudin"Diablos realmente es bueno"

"Es mio"dijo Stella molesta,Stella le quito el envase a Mac,comio varias cucharadas del pudin.

"Hey, yo lo compre".Stella sujetaba la ultima cucharada de pudin,le hizo una mueca a Mac como burlandose de el,Mac tomo la cuchara y se la metio en la boca,le sonrio a Stella,ella lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento,Mac la abrazo y la siguio besando,"Esto si es adictivo".

"No me voy acostar contigo".Stella dijo separandose de Mac.

"Yo no me quiero acostar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, son dos cosas muy distintas".

"Entiendeme,no me importa como lo llames,no lo voy hacer".

"Stella, yo solo quiero cuidarte y ver nacer a mis hijos, es lo que quiero".Stella lo miro media recelosa.

"Por que no te creo?".

"Hagamos un trato"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"No vamos a tener intimidad hasta que tu me busques". Stella sonrio.

"Que te hace pensar, que te voy a buscar?".

"Justamente, vas a estar tranquila, te prometo no presionarte para tener intimidad" Stella miraba pensativa a Mac"No quiero generarte tension de ningun tipo".

"No te voy a buscar".

"Entonces no tienes nada que temer".

xxxxx

Stella fue dada de alta,Reed y Samantha habian regresado a NY,Stella le habia entregado la llave de su departamento a Mac para que el se instalara en la habitacion de huespedes, no estaba muy convencida con la idea, pero temia quedarse sola y como no tenia nadie mas que la pudiera cuidar, habia aceptado tener a Mac en su casa, por ahora no tenia otra opcion, Stella dormia en su cama habia tomado una larga siesta se sentia relajada de estar en su casa,Mac la observaba dormir, podia ver su vientre descubierto, se habia movido tanto en la cama, que casi se habia desvestido, era evidente que no encontraba una posicion comoda para dormir, el observaba como pequenos bultos se formaban y desaparecian, observaba con atencion como su piel se levantaba y se hundia, sabia que eran sus hijos, moviendose dentro de ella, Stella abrio los ojos y vio a Mac observandola"Pasa algo?".

"No"dijo Mac con un tomo suave"Que sientes?"Stella lo miro intrigada"Cuando se mueven dentro de ti",Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"Tranquilidad, asi se que estan bien".

"He estado viendo como se mueven,forman pequenos bultos sobre tu vientre"Stella le sonrio a Mac, acaricio su vientre"Haz pensado en algun nombre?".

"Pense en algunos,pero" Stella guardo silencio.

"Pero?".

"Lo unico que se de mi origen es que soy griega"Mac arqueo la mirada"Es tradicion griega ponerle el nombre a los primogenitos de sus abuelos, tenia la intension de seguir mis tradiciones, pero"Mac tomo la mano de Stella,ella bajo la mirada"Pense que ha estas alturas de mi vida, por lo menos sabria el nombre de mi madre"Mac le dio un beso en la frente.

"No necesariamente tienes que seguir esa tradicion".

"Quiero hacerlo"

"A lo mejor podemos investigar, entre las cosas de Papacotas, podriamos llegar a obtenerlo,Tal vez,si"Stella interrumpio a Mac.

"No"el la miro fijamente"Emily y McCanna son tus padres, son los nombres de nuestros hijos".Mac miro sorprendido a Stella,acaricio su mejilla.

"Estas segura?"Stella afirmo con su cabeza,"Gracias".

"Son tuyos".

"Son nuestros"Mac dijo sonriendo"Mama se va a volver loca".

"Espero que Sam, no sienta celos".

"Sam"Mac suspiro"No creo"Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Que pasa con Sam?".

"Se va a mudar con Reed".

"Que bueno"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac suspiro."Que?"

"Creo que van muy rapido".

"Me recuerdan a Claire y a ti cuando los conoci" Mac arqueo la mirada "Reed esta loco por ella,no lo has notado? No has visto como la mira con cada movimiento de ella, No te has dado cuenta?".

"No"dijo Mac pensativo.

"Les va a ir bien,Mac"El suspiro,Stella sonrio"Lo mas provable es que tus hijos y tu nieto, si llega a pasar sean comteporaneos".Stella se incorporo para levantarse,Mac la ayudo.

"No habia pensado en eso"dijo Mac,Stella iba al bano. Mac la seguia, cuando iba a entrar,Mac trato de seguirla.

"Puedo sola"Mac levanto las manos,Stella entro al bano,"Mac!"el entro al bano, ella veia el papel higienico asustada"Tiene sangre"dijo casi llorando,Mac la levanto de la poceta,la llevo a la cama y la acosto separo sus piernas"Que haces?"

"Quiero saber de donde viene,quiero revisarte"Stella empezo a llorar,"Tranquila, es poca solo quiero ver" Stella brinco cuando sintio a Mac,recorriendo con sus dedos su sexo, el introdujo unos de sus dedos dentro de ella,"No es interno, aqui esta el problema"Mac le sonrio a Stella,ella estaba colorada"Tenias un granito lo rompiste al limpiarte"Stella suspiro,Mac fue por unas cosas y limpio a Stella, "Listo"dijo sonriendo,Mac ayudo a Stella a incorporarse en la cama,la abrazo"Estas bien".

"Si,necesito banarme"

"Bien",Mac fue por la bata de Stella, un gorro de bano y pato de hule.

"Para que el pato?"

"Abrelo"dijo Mac le sonrio,Stella miro extranada a Mac, se dio cuenta de una pequena abertura que tenia el pato,metio su dedo y saco una pequena bolsa azul de tela del pato,"Tiffany"dijo Stella extranada "Mac", el tomo la bolsa y la abrio saco un anillo, Stella lo miro como dudando, se lo mostro a Stella.

"Quiero que te cases conmigo?Mac la miro fijamente"Te amo".

"Mac"dijo Stella se le veia confundida,Mac le puso el anillo en la palma de su mano.

"No respondas ahora, no te quiero presionar".

"No quiero que pienses,que no te quiero,pero"

"Estas molesta y lo entiendo"Mac cerro la mano de Stella"Es tuyo,si te lo pones sabre que aceptaste mi propuesta, ya te lo dije una vez,he esperado anos por ti, no tengo problema en volverlo hacer"Mac beso la mano de Stella "Vamos a banarte"ella puso el anillo en su mesa de noche, Mac ayudo a Stella a desvestirse,"Wooao"dejo escapar Mac cuando vio los pechos de Stella,ella lo miro seria"Perdon,sabia que habian crecido, pero no tanto"Stella miro molesta a Mac"Estan perfectos".

"Estoy gorda"

"No,no,no,no"dijo Mac"Gorda no".

"Mejor me voy a banar"Stella entro al bano.

xxxxx

Stella se bano,se termino de arreglar, Mac la ayudo a sentarse delante de la Tv,Mac habia organizado, la comidas, los horarios, sus actividades, habia elaborado un programa de actividades para que Stella no se aburriera, el le habia organizado un carpeta con todas las especificaciones, "Voy a banarme,quedate aqui, cambia lo que necesites de aqui"el le entrego la carpeta y se fue a banar,Stella la puso a un lado y comenzo a jugar con el control de la Tv,"Diablos mientras mas canales mas basura",penso,tomo la carpeta y la empezo a leer, suspiro"No puede dejar de ser jefe",penso,tomo un boligrafo y empezo a dibujarle caritas felices,se puso a escribir en la carpeta, tacho varias actividades de la noche, escribio "Sexo"en varios puntos de las actividades de Mac,tacho en la manana "Sexo Matutino"puso, se rio pensando en la cara que pondria Mac,"Almuerzo"lo tacho"Sexo"Stella se reia mientras seguia tachando la carpeta de Mac, "Tengo que ir al bano"Stella se levanto como pudo, escuchaba como Mac se banaba en el otro bano, se sento en la poceta termino de hacer pis y se dio cuenta que no habia papel"Mac!"grito, ella escucho como Mac salia corriendo de la ducha y se llevaba todo a su paso para llegar hasta ella,el abrio la puerta del bano mojado con una toalla, media colocada en su cintura,"Que pasa?"dijo Mac al verla en la poceta.

"No hay papel"Mac suspiro,la miro serio, se agacho y saco el papel de un mueble que estaba al lado de Stella,le entrego el papel,le sonrio.

"Algo mas?"

"Date la vuelta"Mac arqueo la mirada"Date la vuelta".Mac se dio la vuelta y sintio cuando Stella, halo la toalla, Stella lo miro fijamente,"Tienes bronceado el trasero"Mac se giro y sonrio"Fuiste a una playa nudista?".

"No!de donde sacas esas ideas?"Stella le dio una mirada,Mac se sonrojo.

"Estas todo bronceadito".Stella se levanto de la poceta salio del bano,Mac tomo la toalla y la seguia.

"Es por la continua exposicion al sol".

"Continua exposicion?".dijo Stella molesta"Fuiste a una playa nudista admitelo".Mac tomo a Stella por el brazo la halo hacia el,la beso, la empezo a desvestir,Mac la besaba sin parar,ambos se besaban sin parar, Mac acosto a Stella en la cama y se coloco detras de ella,la presionaba mas hacia el"No!"

"No?".Mac miro confundido a Stella,"Estoy practicamente dentro de ti".

"No!"el suspiro,se separo de Stella,ella se puso a llorar.

"Hey!",Mac la abrazo"No ha pasado nada".

"Tengo miedo de lastimarlos".Mac beso el hombro de Stella.

"Es normal que tengas ese temor,tranquila".

"Perdon"dijo Stella triste,Mac tomo su rostro la miro fijamente.

"Nunca me pidas perdon por esto"el le dio un pequeno beso en los labios"No le preguntaste a tu doctora?"

"No,no tenia planeado acostarme contigo".Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro extranada.

"Lo importante, es que estas dispuesta hacerlo".Stella bajo la mirada"Stella"

"Nunca me he sentido tan sola".Mac abrazo a Stella angustiado."No tenia con quien compartir lo que me pasaba, no tenia a quien preguntarle si mis malestares en la manana eran normales,si era normal que me doliera mi vientre, cuando supe que eran mellizos, no tenia con quien festejar"Mac beso el hombro de Stella"Llame a Don llorando,le costo como treinta minutos entender lo que le decia, vino al dia siguiente, me engrio durante dos dias y regreso a New York".Mac le dio un beso a Stella.

"Perdon,perdon por dejarte, no debi".

"Samantha, te necesitaba".

"Tu me necesitabas".

"Mac extrano a mi mama, no te estoy reclamando, extrano no tener familia".

"Stella tienes familia esta en NY, las diferencias que teniamos o tengamos son entre nosotros, ellos no tienen nada que ver".

"Se mueren por ti,te ven como un Dios".

"No es asi, Don se enfurecio conmigo cuando nos encontro,te adora".

"Lindsay estaba molesta conmigo, cuando me despedi de ella al irme con Sam, se que era por ti, nunca dudes de ellos,Stella".Mac le dio un beso a Stella, "Somos una familia Stell, estamos formando una familia".

"Y si no estuviera embarazada?Que habria pasado?Estarias aqui?".Mac sonrio,acaricio el vientre de Stella.

"Tendrias tres semanas de embarazo"Stella arqueo la mirada"Te habria llevado a un hotel y me aseguraria de embarazarte".Mac le sonrio a Stella"No sabes como te extrane, tu olor, tu voz, tu sonrisa, te necesitaba, se que fui un idiota, queria llamarte, pero sabia que te iba a molestar mas, que te iba a decir, Hey Stella estoy en Hawaii, por que no vienes a tomar sol, dime que tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo?".

"No me abandones"Mac abrazo a Stella.

"No lo hare, no lo hare Stell"Mac empezo a besar a Stella.

"Mac,no".

"Solo te estoy besando".

"Asi me embarace,comenzaste solo besandome".Mac beso a Stella.

"Permiso"Stella sonrio.

"No"Mac suspiro,beso el hombro de Stella,beso su cuello.

"Permiso".

"No"Mac suspiro.

"Puedes llamar a tu doctora?".

"Es tarde"Mac beso a Stella,beso su cuello y bajo a sus pechos, se besaron durante un rato,Mac se separo de Stella.

"Te amo"ella sonrio, el se levanto de la cama"Voy a tomar una ducha muy fria".

"Lo siento".

"Manana por favor llama a tu doctora".

"Lo hare,pero igual no me voy acostar contigo"Mac sonrio y fue al bano se metio en la ducha,metio su cabeza bajo el agua,Stella observaba la bolsa azul en su mesa de noche,tomo la bolsa y se puso el anillo acaricio su vientre,Mac sintio cuando Stella lo abrazo en la ducha, el se giro y la beso.

"No haz llamado a tu doctora?".

"Vamos a estar bien Mac".Stella se puso de espaldas a Mac,el beso su cuello y empezaron hacer el amor.

Don toco la puerta del departamento de Stella,Mac y Stella seguian en la ducha, no lo escucharon, Stella grito de placer,Don escucho y tumbo la puerta de una patada,entro corriendo al bano,abrio la cortina.

"Demonios!"grito Don.

"Don!"gritaron Mac y Stella,Don salio corriendo del bano y se sento en el sofa,cubrio su rostro.

Stella beso a Mac"Voy hablar con el".

"Creo que vamos a tener que poner un cartel cuando tengamos relaciones",Mac dijo molesto,Stella sonrio y tomo una bata.

Salio del bano y se sento frente a Don"Esto fue peor que ver a mis padres"Don dijo apenado,Stella sonrio"No sabia que Mac estaba contigo,no sabia nada de ti,pense".Stella tomo la mano de Don.

"No hay problema".

"No, ya veo que no hay problema"el se levanto ,"Dile a Mac, que no pienso verle la cara en seis meses, por lo menos hasta que se haya borrado un poco lo que vi".

"No vas a venir a cenar con nosotros".

"No,creo"Don miro fijamente a Stella"Por que gritaste?me asuste".

"Placer"Don sonrio.

"Disfrutalo, voy a ir algun museo a ver huesos de dinosaurios o algo asi"el le dio un beso en la frente,cuando iba saliendo se encontro con Mac,los dos bajaron la mirada apenados.

"Cuidala"dijo Don.

"Lo estoy haciendo"Don palmeo el hombro de Mac y salio del departamento.

xxxxx

"New York?"Mac miro intrigado a Stella, ellos acomodaban la habitacion de los bebes"Estas segura?"

"Si, tu quieres estar con Sam y yo quiero compartir esta experiencia con mi familia".

"Quieres que nazcan en New York?".

"Si,Mac"el sonrio.

"Quiero que Sam este cuando nazcan, va hacer genial"Stella sonrio.

"No has parado de decirme eso, te quiero complacer, ademas se que quieres trabajar un poco"

"Solo un poco"Mac beso a Stella"Gracias".

xxxxx

Samantha recogio su pelo y se hizo una cola, se coloco los lentes de seguridad, tomo su arma la cargo,"Separa mas tus piernas"Mac le indico, el levanto un poco mas su brazo"Dispara".ella acciono el arma, dio en el blanco y sonrio, se quito los lentes.

"Muy bien,hija,vuelvelo hacer".

"Te puedo preguntar algo"Mac asento con su cabeza"Que tienes planeado para el 16 de julio?Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Nada aun".

"Estaras disponible para llevarme al altar?".Mac la abrazo con fuerza.

"Si"Le dio un beso en la frente "Te amo".

xxxxx

Stella observaba a Mac, el conversaba con una de las mujer, ella lo abrazo, el sonrio,le dio un beso en la mejilla,Mac sonrio mas,salieron del cafe y entraron en un hotel,Stella vio cuando tomaban el ascensor para subir a las habitaciones"Maldito"penso Stella,ella llamo a Don"Necesito verte ve al departamento de Mac".

"Pasa algo Stella"

"Si,solo ve"

"Lo hare"

Don llego al departamento de Mac,Stella estaba haciendo una maleta,lloraba,"Stell".

"Tiene una amante"dijo Stella mientras recogia unas cosas.

"Que?"

"Por eso queria que regresaramos a NY, no era por Sam"Stella seguia llorando,Don le quito lo que tenia en la mano y la abrazo.

"Tranquila,Que quieres hacer?"

"No quiero estar aqui,quiero regresar a New Orleans"Don le sonrio.

"No puedes,estan por nacer, no puedes subir a un avion".

"Como me hace esto?No quiero estar cerca de el, no quiero".

"Stella tranquilizate,vamos a mi casa,te puedes quedar ahi".

"No conoces a Mac,me va a perseguir,no me va a dejar en paz"Don acaricio la mejilla de Stella.

"Aqui se va hacer lo que tu digas, no te preocupes por Mac,yo me encargo de el".

Don llevo a Stella a su casa la instalo, la dejo dormida.


	16. Bienvenidos

Bienvenidos

xxxxx

Don salio del departamento y llamo a Mac,"Taylor".

"Mac, donde estas?"

"Estoy entrando al laboratorio".

"Bien, voy para alla".

Don entro al laboratorio se acerco a Mac, el estaba en su oficina, Don entro y se sento frente a el,"Stella esta conmigo"Mac arqueo la mirada"No quiero que te sorprendas,si cuando llegas a tu casa no la encuentras".

"De que diablos me estas hablando?"

"Mac, te vio entrar a un hotel con una mujer".

"Cree que tengo una amante"Mac se levanto de su silla tomo su chaqueta"Donde esta?".

"No"dijo Don molesto"Primero hablas conmigo esta muy alterada, me costo tranquilizarla,le puede hacer dano".Mac se puso su chaqueta.

Adam se acerco a el, le entrego unos resultados"Gracias".

"De nada Boss"Mac le entrego la carpeta a Don,Adam salio de la oficina de Mac,Don lo miro extranado.

"Mi supuesta amante es la prima de Stella"Don miro sorprendido a Mac."Ayer fui a ver a su tia,por eso subi a las habitaciones del hotel".

"Como las conseguiste?"

"Use el ultimo recurso".Don lo miro extranado Mac sonrio"Los medios,publique avisos de prensa en Grecia con la foto de la madre de Stella,felizmente recibi respuesta, ayer fui a tomar la muestra de ADN de su tia".

"Vaya, vas a tener que hablar con ella,pero esta furioza".

"Esta nerviosa,todo la altera".

"Voy hablar con ella"

"No,yo voy hablar con ella".

"Mac"

"Dame tu llave por favor".Don le entrego su llave a Mac.

"Ten cuidado".Mac le dio una pequena sonrisa y salio de su oficina.

xxxxx

Stella estaba dormida en la cama de Don,Mac la observaba dormir,Stella abrio los ojos trato de incorporarse de la cama, Mac puso su mano en el pecho de ella,no permitiendo que se incorporara,"Sueltame".Stella trataba de llegar a su arma, Mac la aparto.

"Primero me vas a escuchar"Mac la miro molesto"Esto no va a funcionar si no confias en mi, esto no va a funcionar si cada vez que tenemos un problema en vez de hablarlo,recoges tus cosas y sales corriendo".

"Me vas a culpar,tu fuiste quien me abandono, tu eres quien me engana, tu eres el que me dijo que habia otros procedimientos".

"Tambien soy quien te pidio perdon, de algo puedes estar segura no te engano ahora, ni te enganare despues, si algun momento no tengo interes en ti, te lo dire"Mac solto a Stella,"Regresa al departamento, yo me voy a ir,quiero que estes comoda y no quiero perturbarte".

"Lo sabia, te vas con ella".

"No hay nadie mas,pero no me has perdonado, no dejas de pasarme factura".Mac le entrego su arma a Stella,"No la necesitas, ya me disparaste".

"Te vi entrando a un hotel con ella".

"Con tu prima,para ver a tu tia"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Es tu familia,puse avisos de prensa en Grecia pidiendo informacion de tu madre,ellas respondieron ayer coteje el ADN, son tu familia".

"Por que no me dijiste?"

"No queria que te ilusionaras hasta no estar seguro".

"Mac, lo siento".Mac beso la frente de Stella.

"Ve a casa".

"Me vas acompanar".

"No"Stella dejo escapar una lagrima"No se porque te altero,quiero que termines el embarazo tranquila, despues veremos".

"Igual me abandonas, soy una imbecil".

"No te estoy abandonando, no quiero alterarte, voy a estar pendiente de ti".

"No me hagas favores, no necesito nada de ti, comence esto sola y lo voy a terminar asi, sola".

"Lo empezamos juntos".

"Juntos,porque te divertiste durante dos dias conmigo,segun tu lo empezamos juntos,Don sabe mas de mi embarazo que tu".Mac miro furioso a Stella.

"Son mis hijos, que recuerde esa decision la tomamos juntos".

"Tal vez, pero la continue sola, tu no estabas ahi cuando recibi los resultados, tu no estabas ahi en mi primera ecografia, tu no estabas ahi cuando supe que eran mellizos, no estabas ahi cuando supe el sexo, se que no vas a estar ahi cuando nazcan".Mac miraba furioso a Stella.

"Basta,son mis hijos,tu mi mujer, voy a estar ahi cuando nazcan".

"No, si son tus hijos, pero yo no soy tu mujer, no me respetas, me tomas cuando quieres y me dejas, no vas a seguir jugando conmigo,quedate en tu estupido departamento, si pudiera regresar a New Orleans lo haria, por ahora me voy a quedar aqui con Don, seguro el si va a estar pendiente de cuando nazcan tus hijos para acompanarme".

"Vienes conmigo!".

"No"Stella tomo su arma, Mac la miro preocupado.

"Me vas a disparar?"

"Si es necesario, pero segun tu ya lo hice"Stella lloraba"Vete,no te quiero aqui,vete".

"Perdon, te perdi por apoyar a Sam, si es el precio esta bien, ella me necesitaba",Mac coloco una hoja de papel en la mesa de noche"Ahi estan los nombres de tu familia,llamalas les va gustar saber de ti".Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Nuestras diferencias son nuestras, no involucres a mis hijos, te guste o no tengo derecho, no me vas a separar de ellos".

"No pienso hacerlo,pero no tienes derechos sobre mi"Mac bajo la mirada y salio de la habitacion mientras escuchaba a Stella llorar.

xxxxx

Don llego a su departamento encontro a Stella acostada en la cama llorando,se sento en su cama y la llevo a su pecho, acaricio su pelo,"No puedes seguir asi".Stella limpio sus lagrimas"Les va hacer dano".Stella suspiro.

"Que hago?".

"Perdonar"Stella lo miro fijamente,Don le sonrio"Tienes que confiar".

"No puedo".

"Stella siempre haz estado sola, se que te cuesta confiar,pero tienes que aprender hacerlo"Stella suspiro"A quien le confiabas tu vida antes de involucrarte con Mac?A quien le contabas todo?A quien era el primero que acudias?".

"A Mac"Stella suspiro"El ha cambiado".

"La circustancias han cambiado".Stella miro fijamente a Don"Una cosa es divertirse juntos y otras es asumir responsabilidades".Don le sonrio a Stella"Ya no eres libre".

"No se trata de libertad, sabia en lo que me metia cuando me embarace,pero no fue lo que planee".

"No creo que Mac lo haya planeado asi"

"No me lo esta facilitando, decidio dejarme sola".

"Stell resuelvan esto, aqui hay dos jugadores que no pueden opinar pero son los mas perjudicados".

"Lo se Don".Don se levanto de la cama.

"Te traje algo"fue a la cocina y regreso con un paquete"No es como el de New Orleans,pero"Don le entrego un envase de pudin a Stella, ella sonrio.

xxxxx

Stella toco la puerta de la habitacion de un hotel, Don la acompanaba,una mujer les abrio y le sonrio al verla la abrazo"Soy Dafne,mama te espera".

"Stella, es el Don"la mujer le sonrio a Don,el le regalo una pequena sonrisa,Stella y Don entraron en la habitacion, ellos entraron a la pequena antesala de la habitacion del hotel, una mujer entro en la antesala corrio y abrazo a Stella"Esto es un milagro"la mujer lloraba, acariciaba a Stella "Eres identica a tu madre, puedo?"Stella la miro intrigada"Tocar tu vientre"Stella retrocedio como dudando"Eres desconfiada,eso es de tu padre, tienes de los dos"

"Como se llamaba?".

"Tu madre? Danae"Stella acaricio su vientre,tomo la mano de la mujer y la coloco sobre su vientre.

"Y Mac?".

"No va a venir".

"Tus padres se separaron dos meses antes que tu nacieras"

"El donde esta?"

"Fallecio"Stella bajo la mirada"Pero tuvo dos hijos"Stella la miraba sorprendida"El era un buen hombre, sufrio mucho con tu perdida".

"No me busco"

"Si te busco, pero te enterramos Stella, imaginate mi sorpresa al ver el anuncio en la prensa, que pensaste?"Stella bajo la mirada"Ven aqui mi nina dejame abrazarte"Stella se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer y comenzo a llorar.

xxxxx

Mac llegaba a una escena se acerco a Don,"Como esta?"

"Bien,honestamente no los entiendo, ella llora y tu no dejas de preguntarme por ella, por que no hablan?"

"Don esta estresada no la quiero alterar".

"Y tu crees que esta situacion la tiene bien, si es lo que piensas estas equivocado, no tiene estabilidad en nada, no sabe que va hacer cuando nazcan los Macsitos".

"Macsitos?"Mac sonrio.

"Los tenia que llamar de alguna manera".Mac suspiro.

"No se que hacer Don,vio a su tia?"

"Si,eso la alegro, estaba feliz con ellas".Danny se acercaba a Mac y Don.

"Y Lindsay?"dijo Don.

"Con Stella, la llevo de compras".

"Eso la relaja"dijo Mac sonriendo,el telefono de Mac sono el escuchaba con atencion"Voy en camino".

xxxxx

"No puedo"Stella dijo llorando"No puedo"Lindsay tomo su mano.

"Todo esta bien Stella,Mac ya viene"Stella trato de levantarse"Stell".

"Ayudame, me tengo que levantar".

"Stella,debes quedarte ahi, ya van a nacer".

"Ayudame!"Grito Stella histerica Lindsay la ayudo a incorporarse,Stella caminaba por la habitacion Lindsay y la enfermera la seguian"Duele,duele mucho".Stella acariciaba su vientre.

"Deberia acostarse, ya viene el medico"dijo la enfermera.

Samantha esperaba afuera nerviosa estaba con Reed,Mac llego con Don,le dio un beso a Samantha y entro en la habitacion,Stella estaba levantada con sus manos apoyadas en la cama,Mac la abrazo,"Duele mucho".Mac beso el cuello de Stella.

"Tu puedes"Mac se quito su chaqueta,se la entrego a Lindsay con su arma,Lindsay acaricio el brazo de Mac y salio de la habitacion,Mac estaba abrazado a la espalda de Stella, el sentia como el cuerpo de ella se contraia,podia sentir cada temblor,sabia que estaba sufriendo,Stella seguia gritando,el medico entro en la habitacion, "Hay que acostarla".

"No,asi estoy bien".

"Stella hay que acostarte"dijo el medico,Mac se subio a la cama llevando a Stella con el, ella se recosto en el pecho de Mac, el acariciaba su vientre,le dio un beso en la mejilla"Te amo Stell".

"Algo esta mal".Stella seguia gritando.

Don y Samantha se miraron preocupados"No sabes como me alegra ser hombre".

"Cesarea"dijo Samantha"Si me embarazo sera una cesarea".Reed le sonrio.

Lindsay sonrio"Cobardes".ellos escucharon a un bebe llorar,sonrieron.

"Bienvenida Emily"dijo el medico le entrego la bebe a Stella,ella lloraba,Mac beso a Stella, acariciaba a la bebe.

"Es hermosa,realmente hermosa"dijo Mac llorando, una alarma sono,Mac y Stella se miraron preocupados,la enfermera tomo a la bebe"Que pasa?"grito Stella.

"El latido fetal bajo se esta ahorcando"dijo el medico,"Estoy tratando de desenredarlo".

"Sacalo"Stella gritaba,"Cortame".

"Stella no creo que la anestecia haga efecto".

"Saca a mi hijo".

Mac abrazo mas a Stella.

Jo llego con Danny escucharon al segundo bebe, llorar,"Vaya llegue a tiempo"dijo Jo,Don sonrio.

Mac observaba al bebe,mientras abrazaba a Stella,ella se habia desmayado,el medico midio su tension, la hizo despertar,"Esta bien Stella"dijo Mac"El bebe esta bien"ella volvio a cerrar los ojos.

"Ha sido mucho para ella, vamos a dejarla descansar".El medico sacudio su cabeza"Que mujer"palmeo el hombro de Mac."Avisele a su familia,ellos van a estar en cuidado pre natal por unas horas,despues se los traeremos,vamos a terminar de limpiar a Stella".

Samantha abrazo a Mac,cuando lo vio salir,el estaba palido,Don lo miro preocupado,"Estan bien?".

"Que paso Mac?"Jo dijo preocupada,Hawkes llegaba con Adam.

"McCanna se enrollo con su cordon tuvieron que hacerle una cesarea de emergencia"

"No dio tiempo a que actuara la anestecia"dijo Hawkes preocupado,Mac sacudio su cabeza,se sento en una silla.

"Papa, como esta Stella?"Lindsay abrazo a Mac,Danny se sento a su lado.

"Creo que bien, no se,nunca habia sentido algo asi".Mac paso sus manos por su cara"Stella se apoyo a mi pecho, senti cada temblor"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Ha sufrido mucho para hacerme padre".

"Un disparo duele menos"dijo Jo"Pero todo tiene su gratificacion".Lindsay le sonrio,Danny palmeo su hombro.

"No te vas a querer perder ese primer encuentro entre ellos"Mac lo miro intrigado"Cuando Lindsay vio a Lucy su mirada cambio"Lindsay le sonrio a Danny"Tienes que vivirlo".

xxxxx

Mac veia a Stella dormir,ella habia dormido durante horas, Stella abrio los ojos,"Hey"le dijo Mac sonriendo,ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa,Stella observaba toda la habitacion.

"McCanna esta bien, ahora estan en el reten".

"Los viste?"

"Si estan bien,Emily peso 2,900 kilogramos y Mac 3,200 son grandes para ser mellizos"Mac acaricio a Stella."Eres increible Stell"Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso,"Voy por nuestros hijos".

"Mac".el se acerco a Stella, la beso.

"Eres mia, asi como yo soy tuyo, nos pertenecemos, eso quiero que lo entiendas".Mac beso a Stella"Dime que lo entiendes".

"Lo entiendo".

"Te amo"Mac beso a Stella"Voy por nuestros hijos".Ella le sonrio.

Mac sonrio cuando salio de la habitacion y todos estaban ahi,Don y Adam jugaban cartas.

"Desperto?"dijo Don al ver a Mac.

"Si voy por los ninos"dijo Mac,Lindsay entro a la habitacion,Samantha la siguio, Stella sonrio al verlas, Don se asomo por la puerta, Stella le sonrio,el entro en la habitacion le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Son hermosos Stell, se parecen a ti"Stella sonrio,Danny,Reed,Adam,Sid y Hawkes entraron en la habitacion. Jo entro en la habitacion "Vaya mi idolo"Stella sonrio."Parto y cesarea".

Mac entro con una enfermera,cargo a uno de los bebes, la enfermera le entrego el otro a Don,el sonreia, "Es hermosa".dijo Don,Mac le entrego el bebe a Stella,ella sonrio al recibirlo,ella acariciaba sus mejillas.

"Me asustaste"le dio un beso"Realmente me asustaste".Stella lo descubrio un poco lo revisaba,miro fijamente a Don, el le sonrio y le acerco a la bebe,Mac se sento con ella en la cama,ella le entrego al bebe y recibio a la bebita, le sonrio a Don,la detallaba,respiraba su perfume,"Es tan hermosa".

Mily llego a la habitacion,Mac le sonrio,"Creo que llegue a Tiempo".

xxxxx

Mac estaba acostado en la cama del hospital con Stella,el detallaba a la bebe, "Se parece a ti"Stella sonrio se veia cansada, ella cargaba al bebe.

"Me amas?"

"Lo dudas?"dijo Stella.

"No"Mac sonrio"Aqui tengo la prueba de tu amor"Stella sonrio,Mac beso la cabeza de la bebe"Lo vamos a ver crecer juntos"Stella sonrio"Estas cansada, duerme, yo cuido a nuestros hijos".

"Que bien suena"Mac sonrio"Nuestros"Mac beso a Stella.

xxxxx

Stella esperaba anciosa en el aeropuerto, ella veia las pantallas que anunciaban la llegada de los vuelos, dos jovenes de unos treinta anos se acercaron a ella"Stella?"Ella sonrio"Soy Dimitri, el es Aaron"Ambos sonrieron,"Creo que deberia decirte hermana",el abrazo a Stella,Aaron los abrazo a los dos,Mac los observaba, el le dio una mirada a los mellizos, ellos dormian en su coche.

xxxxx

Stella suspiro estaba acostada en su cama,"Me siento horrible",ella se cubrio con los cubrecama,Mac subio en la cama, se subio sobre ella"Mac,en serio me siento mal"Mac la besaba.

"Es la gripe de los mellizos?"Stella suspiro.

"No creo"Mac la beso"No te quiero enfermar"

"Quiero estar una semana enfermo contigo en cama"

"Asi, quien cuida a los mellizos?"Mac suspiro, le dio un beso a Stella.

"Que sientes?"Stella sonrio.

"Quieres jugar al medico?"Mac sonrio.

"Te duele aqui"el le dio un beso a Stella en su cuello,Stella sonrio"Oh aqui?"el beso su pecho.

"Solo tengo cansancio"

"Eso se quita con un buen descanso, despues del sexo"Stella sonrio.

"Con que se quita mi malestar estomacal y los mareos?"Mac arqueo la mirada,sonrio,Stella lo miro intrigada.

"En ocho meses"

"No estoy embarazada"Mac sonrio.

"No te ha venido tu periodo, no hemos parado este mes".

"No puede ser"

"Creo que si puede ser"

xxxxx

Mac entraba corriendo al hospital,se acerco a las enfermeras "Samantha Taylor",la enfermera buscaba en la computadora.

"Segundo piso"Mac llamaba a Reed.

"Gracias".Mac subia a toda velocidad.

"Mac"grito Reed al verlo,el se acerco a Reed, el le sonrio,Mac entro en una habitacion,Samantha le sonrio al verlo,ella cargaba un bebe.

"Papa"Mac sonrio,"Fue muy rapido"Mac se acerco y la beso"Conoce a Claire,papa".Mac cargo a la bebe le sonrio.

"Hola Claire, soy tu abuelito".

"Stella?"dijo Reed.

"Esperaba a la ninera".

"Como se le ve?"dijo Claire.

"Hermosa, tu hermanita a crecido".


End file.
